


Regrets and New Beginnings

by Choppedblazewere



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 34
Words: 26,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choppedblazewere/pseuds/Choppedblazewere
Summary: For many moons, there has lived a group of cats. It was peaceful, no other group of cats fighting them, prey was plentiful... they lived a happy life... that is until twolegs captured them all. Now all that s left is Leopard and Cinder. Follow these two cats as they journey looking for a place they belong in... and what hardships they encounter along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my new story, it`s the first time i`m doing something like this so please be nice~ I want to make this LONG story so buckle up for a wild ride. I`m even thinking of doing a second series to this and maybe even a backstory little series so look forward to that! Hope you enjoy this series~ I`m also doing this on my deviantart (hollowichigo890) (also pssst im even doing art for it there). And of course welcome to Regrets and New Beginnings!~

Leopard raced across the grassy plain she doesn't know where she was going. It was like something was forcing her paws to go this direction. When she finally stopped everything around her suddenly changed, the grass turned to water reflecting the night sky. The sky turning a vibrant blue and purple, and she could clearly see the stars twinkling. What looked like mist came from one of the stars and a cat formed right in front of her. Or rather had a form of a cat, it was transparent, like water reflection, but was breathing and looked like a galaxy were in its eyes. It was staring right at Leopard.

“Hello, Leopard.” the Form greeted. 

“Who are you? How do you know my name??” Leopard responded,confusion clouding her thoughts.

“You and your kinfolk are in grave danger.” the Form said, ignoring her question, worry was deep in its eyes. “We cannot tell what it is or what's going to happen...or if anyone will survive.”

“Wait,what?! Who ARE you?? What are you saying!?” the cat heart was overwhelmed with fear. 

“You will understand soon, just promise to save what you can.” as the Form spoke it walked up to Leopard, it bent its slender neck forward and touched noses with the young cat. 

She tried to speak, to understand, but her eyes were so heavy.

 

Something was nudging her.

“Leopard, wake up. Food is almost ready.”

The young cat struggled back to consciousness.She recognized her sister's voice,Feather. She was bright grey with some darker spots.

“Come on Leopard i don't want the others to think we're lazy.” Feather said.

Blinking away sleep, she got up. “Okay,Feather i'm coming.”

They slid out of their sleeping place, a nest under towering tree trunk. They made their way to the gathering place to join their other kin for their meal. Dawn filled the sky, making everything pink and gold. Other cats were joining them.

“Why do you always have to sleep so late,Leopard. We will not get to eat if you sleep the whole day away.” Feather mocked.

“You do know Feather you don't have to wait on me.” Leopard smiled.

“Of course i do, who else will make sure you even eat?” Feather teased. 

Life here is easy, simple. No cats fought over the food, except maybe when it was cold-time, but there was always plenty. There was no violence. They were the only cats here for a long time. They all lived a happy life here.

But that all might end if what that cat form said is true…

Should she believe the cat? But why would there be danger here? No cat here can remember a time when there even was dangers or fears around the corner.


	2. P2

“Hello? Leopard?”

“What?? Yes?” Leopard jumped.

“In your own mind again huh? What are yo-”

A loud yowl ringed through the tress signaling the start of First Meal. 

“We better hurry!” Feather yowled. They raced together to a large clearing with fresh food scattered about. They picked what they wanted and sat together to eat. One of Feathers friends came over to eat with them, Dawn a beautiful orange she-cat. 

“Did you hear Nettle`s kits are almost ready for Hunts?” Dawn meowed while eating.

“Really?? I'm so excited!!” Leopard meowed excitedly, “And we are almost old enough to train them Feather!!” Kits who are older than 6 moons gets to start training to join on the Hunts, they hunt food for the group. Cats older than 12 moons gets to train a whole group of kits for a quarter-moon. 

“Are you mousebranied Leopard there are so many older cats with better moves than us we will never get the chance to train them!” Dawn signed.

“That's true but we can hope right! I would love to train them…” Leopard mowed.

Dawn and feather looked at each other for a moment then burst up laughing.

“Leopard what will we do with you!” Feather chuckled.

Leopard looked at them with confusion, “What did i say something funny?”

They both laughed even harder at that. 

“No Leopard you are just-”

“Come every cat who joins the Hunts!!” a cat meowed ahead of them.

Still laughing, Dawn and Feather got up and padded away, followed closely by Leopard.

I don't get them at all…. Leopard thought.

 

The rest of the day passed by in a blur. She stretched tiredly under a bush with bright leaves. Their leader,Echo Moon, let her join on the evening Hunt. She remembered pounced on the mouse, and she felt a surge of triumph at the thought.

Her eyes looked up to see some stars twinkling, remembering her dream last night. Her mind wondered at the thought of that dream, she hasn't told any cat about it. Who will believe her? Maybe Feather? No she would just laugh then tell me it was a dumb dream. Maybe Echo Moon? He might listen, or look at her like shes crazy. But she had to tell somebody.

Maybe she'll tell Cloud, he is her best friend after all… he probably will listen to and tell her what to do.

Okay, she'll tell Cloud..but maybe tomorrow. No use telling him when he's half asleep. 

Now that that was settled, she got up and walked to her tree to get some sleep. On the way there she heard leaves rustling at the camp's entrance.Feather burst through the bushes, eyes wide fur ruffled. The young cat was quiet for a moment, looking down at her paws, there was multiple cats looking at her. When suddenly her head lifted up and she yelled, “ twolegs are coming!!”


	3. P3

“What!?” one cat gasped.

“How can that be possible!??” another one wailed with confusion.

“We live so far away from any twolegs.” one muttered with disbelief.

Echo Moon padded up from where he was sitting playing with the kits. “Calm down Feather” he mewled patiently. “What do you mean? Where is your patrol?”

“We have to run, Echo Moon.” her wild gaze going from cat to cat, “their coming. I managed to run away before they got me. But when i looked back they already got everyone else!”

There was a really loud rustling as if the creature behind it was big, it was getting louder with every passing heartbeat. Echo moon looked ahead to see what the sound was as he did his back arched and his pale grey fur stood to twice the size he let out a horrified yowl.

Are they here already? No this can't be happening! She forced her head to follow his gaze and saw multiple twolegs surrounding the camp. They inched their way forward with wild hungry yowls.

Dragging himself out of his panic their leader cried “Run!! Protect the kits and elders!!” 

Everyone stood frozen for less than a heartbeat then scattered. But Leopard stood frozen in place, why are they doing this?? It's so peaceful here!! This must be what that cat meant!! If only she listened- if only she told somebody!

Something smashed into her, sending her flying into the ground. No! She had to do what the cat form said! And what Echo Moon said! 

Racing across the camp to where the kits were playing with Echo Moon, She looked around for Feather, where did she go?? The twolegs were destroying the camp. Everywhere she looked all she saw was destruction. Why? Why were they doing this??

She looked up at the sound of a terrified cry she recognized with angry, terrified eyes to see Feather getting picked up by one of them and stuffed into a small den. 

“Feather!!!!!” she halted for a moment in sheer horror trying to run to her, to save her, but cat after cat kept pushing her back.

Her eyes welling with tears, she turned her back and ran for the kits. When she reached them she saw that they were huddled under a bush with absolute horror in their eyes, their mother properly captured.

She wanted to save them all but she couldn't possibly carry all of them. She just reached out and grabbed one between the scruff then ran as hard as she could will her legs.

Running to the edge of the camp she ran passed a twoleg its monstrous paw almost grabbing her but somehow managing to slip out of its grasp.

Bursting through trees, she heard the distant howling of her friends- her kin, she couldn't save anyone of them.

Her mind screaming run, run, don't look back, just run! She didn't have any idea where she was going or what she was going to do. 

Eventually her legs gave out on her but her mind still was screaming in misery. She tried to get up again her paws not moving any more. At least she couldn't hear those awful twolegs anymore, she breathed out.

The kit dangling from her jaws was quiet, nonmoving. Is it dead? Dropping the kit gently to the grass she looked at it. No she was still breathing but her eyes were closed. 

“Hey, little kit, were safe now. It's okay” she breathed.

The tiny thing opened her eyes and looked at the oldest with the most painful expression that broke her heart. Kits aren't meant to see that destruction, to have that horrified, lifeless eyes.

The kit couldn't even mumble out a word, she just buried itself into Leopard and didn't move.


	4. P4

Leopard stood frozen at the camp, her home or used to be, she saw destruction all around her. The trees were gone, their nests gone, cats frantically running away from something. 

Hearing a familiar cry piercing through the others, she whipped her head towards it. No she has to save her!! Feather!! She ran with all her might to the cry to find Feather being dragged away by something in darkness. The spotted cat ran to save her but when she got there she vanished.

Gasping for breaths she ran after it into the darkness. She couldn't see a paw length in front of her. Her desperate calls going nowhere. 

Suddenly her sister was walking towards her, with a livid look on her face. Leopard backed away from that look, she's never seen her sister like that before.

“Why did you abandoned us?” Feather yelled out. There was murmurings from beyond the darkness asking the same question over and over.

“I did not abandon you!! I had to run… to save our traditions!” Leopard yelled back, she was horrified at Feather. She's never yelled at her before.

“Yes you did!! You could of helped us run away!! But instead you ran away like you didn't care about us at all!!!” The murmurings growing louder.

The young cat could just stand there and take it. She should have helped! Why didn't she? Cause of the cat in her dreams? She couldn't look into those eyes anymore, her eyes wandered to her paws. “I did care about you!! Its just the cat in my dreams told me to save what i could. So i did.” 

The other cat sounded even more furious, “you would rather listen and follow some strange cat in your dreams then help your own kin, your own sister!!!” 

Leopards eyes started watering. “I… i had to… i-”

An old, bright white cat padded out of the darkness and stood by Feather, Echo Moon looked to Feather. “Why are you caring for a traitor Feather, she betrayed us what's done is done.”

She couldn't believe her words even Echo Moon thinks she's a traitor? He was like a father to everyone in the camp how could he say that! “No please Echo Moon you have to believe me i had to.. I'm so sorry...” her vision being blurred by the tears falling down.

Echo Moon looked at her with what looked like barely suppressed anger “I'm sorry doesn't bring us back now does it!! I'm sorry doesn't bring back our home!! Come Feather let's leave” 

They both turned around and walked away without a glance back, their tails lashing out in the air. “I'm sorry… please come back!! No! NO!!!” Leopard yelled out tears streaming down her face…..

 

Leopard jerked awake. The cat looked around her, they fell asleep in the middle of the forest. Right out in the open. It was about moonhigh. She looked down to find the young kit asleep beside her. The kit looked like she was having a nightmare, her paws frantically swimming in the air. 

She let out a sigh, they are okay, but they won't be for long though if something finds them. They have to find shelter. Her body aching from running so hard, she stood and went over to the kit gently nudging her.

“Hey little one it's okay. We have to move now.” the kit practically bounced up, claws unsheathed, fur riffled. 

“Shh calm down it's okay it was only a nightmare, come here.” She walked up and pulled the kit closer to her, nustling the tiny thing in her fur.

“It's okay. It's okay. Calm down.”She could feel that the kit was trembling. The oldest huddled closer. 

“We have to move to a more sheltered place, little one” her gaze fell to the small one who was shaking her head.

“Okay we can stay here for a little bit” her body lowered to the ground still huddled with the kit. Her eyes and ears listening for any sound of movement. Every few heartbeats she would whisper to the youngest that they were okay, that she was okay.

As she was keeping watch she couldn't help thinking about her dream and the looks they gave her… she didnt abandoned them.. Did she? She should have told somebody about the cat. Wait!!! Maybe somebody else escaped! But she didn't see anybody escape. Of course though it was pretty difficult to see what was going on. Maybe Cloud escaped!!! He was always so fast. Or maybe he stayed behind and tried to escape with the others like she should have done.. She sighed, she couldn't do anything about it now…. Maybe they would walk around at sunrise to see if anybody else made it out…

The kits dreams must of spooked her pretty badly, the kit stopped trembling after quite a time afterwards. 

“Are you okay now?” she looked down at her. She nodded. “Are you okay to move?” she nodded again.

“Okay let's go then, we have to find a sheltered spot.” she got up and walked a few pawsteps then looked behind her to see if the kit was following.

The young kit took a shakingly paw step forward, the experience must have frightened her so horribly her mind must be scattered at this point. She was about to go to her side when the kit took another then another steps more better then the last. Soon she was by her side.

They walked on for a long distance, trying to look for a tree big enough to sleep under, or a cave, just something. The kit just walked silently beside her looking to her paws. Leopard kept fearing she would wander off.

They found luck, there was a huge tree with a trunk big enough for them to squeeze under and not have to worry for something taking them. 

The kit buried itself inside of it first then instantly fell asleep. While Leopard tried to get some sleep but she just couldn't with all the thoughts and worries in her head.


	5. P5

When Leopard opened her eyes again, morning light was leaking through the trees branches. It must be morning. Her body still ached all over from how much she ran last sunrise, and sleeping on cold hard ground. 

She also realized how hungry she was. Her gaze went over to the sleeping bundle of fur next to her. She signed at the little thing, it's so tiny. It's a miracle she survived kin-hood. 

It bothers her though that the kit is not talking at all. The kit might never talk again… she shook her head, she can't think like that she'll recover just fine, she clearly was a strong kit.

Leopard nudged her awake, “come little one, we have to find prey.”

The calico kit jumped awake, eyes looking around wildly. Her wide gaze eventually went upon the oldest. 

Leopard purred, “hey its okay its only me. Are you hungry?”

The kit looked down to her paws, as if she was embarrassed, then nodded. 

Leopard couldn't help but laugh at her, she was adorable! The kit looked to her with embarrassment. “I'm sorry, you are just so cute when you're like that!”

The kit huffed, then padded out of the tree branches. 

Leopard followed her out, still grinning, to see a beautiful dawn. The trees glittering in the morning light, the sun shining brightly. 

 

It was a stunning sight…. It almost felt like everything last night didn't happen. She shook her head, there was no use thinking about that.

She tasted the air and smelled so many prey scents, a lot of them still fresh. Her belly responding,growling back at her. 

She looked beside her to find the kit not looking at her but cleaning her paws. She smiled again “so i assume you don't know how to hunt?” the kit nodded.

“Okay i'll teach you, is that okay?” the kit nodding again. She got up and faced the kit, “look to my eyes.” the kit`s strong but grim eyes looked back. 

She touched noses with the kit muttering “it's going to be okay, i will protect you now. Don't worry.” her words seemed to have touched the little kit. 

Leopard didn't know how to start teaching the kit how to hunt. She guessed she better start with the basics, teaching her the different prey scents. 

Before sundown they were walking back to their tree with mouthfuls of prey. The tiny kit, despite being quiet and shy, would wonder of on her own. She would get distracted by the tiniest of stuff. 

But despite that when she did pay attention she was an fast learner. And because she is as tiny as she is she can stalk prey really well. 

Leopard thought maybe after they eat they could search around if any other cat made it out. But that would mean going back to camp, that might be too much for the kit. 

She couldn't leave the poor kit alone though. Well, she thought, i guess we will have to search later when we both have recovered.

They were on top of a cliff looking down to where their tree is. An idea popped in her head, nudging the kit. She signalled to the tree.

“Hey” Leopard looked over to the kit, “you want to race to our tree.” she said through the prey in her mouth. 

The kit glanced at her with cheery eyes, agreeing. 

They stopped where they were, still holding their prey. “Okay….. GO!!” 

 

Leopard ran off, but she purposely ran a bit slower. When she looked behind she was shocked to see the cat right beside her. Was she running that slow?

She looked back to the cat her eyes ecstatic. Leopard smiled.

When they could see their tree she slowed even more so that the other would win. Just as the cat got to the tree she looked back with a grin so wide, Leopard thought the prey was going to drop right out of her mouth. 

Good she thought, the other didn't realize how slow she was running. She jogged to the other acting as if she ran as hard as she could, “wow you can really run!! Here you can have another piece of prey!” 

The both dropped their prey next to them.The kit was practically bouncing on her paws, “I know!! I didn't know i could run that fast! That was so much fun!”

Leopard was taking back for a heartbeat, the kit actually talked!! “You will be a better runner then i am!! No prey will ever escape you!!”  
The kit laughed, “no i could never be as great as you!!! You are the greatest hunter i`ve ever seen! Your even better then my mother…” she deflated before Leopard's eyes, returning back to the way she was.

“No i'm definitely not the greatest hunter. i'm still a newbie, after all i was just about ready to train the kits for Hunts!” Leopard responded trying to get her to talk again, but failing miserably.

Leopard eyes fell to the kit, she wasn't responding. She just nodded her head and walked to their tree. 

She breathed out she was so close to see how this kit acted before the experience. But now as least she knows how to make her talk.

She looked to the evening sky, i am terrible at conversations aren't i Feather? You always made fun of me for that. But i didn't mind all the teasing, i knew that was how you showed your love. Her eyes started watering.

She smiled as the memories that flooded through her. 

Feather teasing of her for not having a lot of friends. 

Feather introducing Cloud to her saying he doesn't have much friends either so we`re perfect together.

Them being taught how to hunt. 

Feather catching her first prey and bragging about it for many days.

She tried so hard not to cry as those happy memories flooded her, no i have to be strong not for me but for the little kit. 

Despite her struggles tears started flooding out before she knew it.


	6. P6

When Leopard opened her eyes again, morning light was leaking through the trees branches. It must be morning. Her body still ached all over from how much she ran last sunrise, and sleeping on cold hard ground. 

She also realized how hungry she was. Her gaze went over to the sleeping bundle of fur next to her. She signed at the little thing, it's so tiny. It's a miracle she survived kin-hood. 

It bothers her though that the kit is not talking at all. The kit might never talk again… she shook her head, she can't think like that she'll recover just fine, she clearly was a strong kit.

Leopard nudged her awake, “come little one, we have to find prey.”

The calico kit jumped awake, eyes looking around wildly. Her wide gaze eventually went upon the oldest. 

Leopard purred, “hey its okay its only me. Are you hungry?”

The kit looked down to her paws, as if she was embarrassed, then nodded. 

Leopard couldn't help but laugh at her, she was adorable! The kit looked to her with embarrassment. “I'm sorry, you are just so cute when you're like that!”

The kit huffed, then padded out of the tree branches. 

Leopard followed her out, still grinning, to see a beautiful dawn. The trees glittering in the morning light, the sun shining brightly. 

 

It was a stunning sight…. It almost felt like everything last night didn't happen. She shook her head, there was no use thinking about that.

She tasted the air and smelled so many prey scents, a lot of them still fresh. Her belly responding,growling back at her. 

She looked beside her to find the kit not looking at her but cleaning her paws. She smiled again “so i assume you don't know how to hunt?” the kit nodded.

“Okay i'll teach you, is that okay?” the kit nodding again. She got up and faced the kit, “look to my eyes.” the kit`s strong but grim eyes looked back. 

She touched noses with the kit muttering “it's going to be okay, i will protect you now. Don't worry.” her words seemed to have touched the little kit. 

Leopard didn't know how to start teaching the kit how to hunt. She guessed she better start with the basics, teaching her the different prey scents. 

Before sundown they were walking back to their tree with mouthfuls of prey. The tiny kit, despite being quiet and shy, would wonder of on her own. She would get distracted by the tiniest of stuff. 

But despite that when she did pay attention she was an fast learner. And because she is as tiny as she is she can stalk prey really well. 

Leopard thought maybe after they eat they could search around if any other cat made it out. But that would mean going back to camp, that might be too much for the kit. 

She couldn't leave the poor kit alone though. Well, she thought, i guess we will have to search later when we both have recovered.

They were on top of a cliff looking down to where their tree is. An idea popped in her head, nudging the kit. She signalled to the tree.

“Hey” Leopard looked over to the kit, “you want to race to our tree.” she said through the prey in her mouth. 

The kit glanced at her with cheery eyes, agreeing. 

They stopped where they were, still holding their prey. “Okay….. GO!!” 

 

Leopard ran off, but she purposely ran a bit slower. When she looked behind she was shocked to see the cat right beside her. Was she running that slow?

She looked back to the cat her eyes ecstatic. Leopard smiled.

When they could see their tree she slowed even more so that the other would win. Just as the cat got to the tree she looked back with a grin so wide, Leopard thought the prey was going to drop right out of her mouth. 

Good she thought, the other didn't realize how slow she was running. She jogged to the other acting as if she ran as hard as she could, “wow you can really run!! Here you can have another piece of prey!” 

The both dropped their prey next to them.The kit was practically bouncing on her paws, “I know!! I didn't know i could run that fast! That was so much fun!”

Leopard was taking back for a heartbeat, the kit actually talked!! “You will be a better runner then i am!! No prey will ever escape you!!”  
The kit laughed, “no i could never be as great as you!!! You are the greatest hunter i`ve ever seen! Your even better then my mother…” she deflated before Leopard's eyes, returning back to the way she was.

“No i'm definitely not the greatest hunter. i'm still a newbie, after all i was just about ready to train the kits for Hunts!” Leopard responded trying to get her to talk again, but failing miserably.

Leopard eyes fell to the kit, she wasn't responding. She just nodded her head and walked to their tree. 

She breathed out she was so close to see how this kit acted before the experience. But now as least she knows how to make her talk.

She looked to the evening sky, i am terrible at conversations aren't i Feather? You always made fun of me for that. But i didn't mind all the teasing, i knew that was how you showed your love. Her eyes started watering.

She smiled as the memories that flooded through her. 

Feather teasing of her for not having a lot of friends. 

Feather introducing Cloud to her saying he doesn't have much friends either so we`re perfect together.

Them being taught how to hunt. 

Feather catching her first prey and bragging about it for many days.

She tried so hard not to cry as those happy memories flooded her, no i have to be strong not for me but for the little kit. 

Despite her struggles tears started flooding out before she knew it.


	7. P7

They skipped training for the day so they both had extra energy for the trip tomorrow. Leopard wasn't sure how far their camp was, she couldn't remember how far she ran that night.

The tiny she-cat sighed contentedly and turned her gaze to the afternoon sun. She could see clouds looming in the far off distance. Hopefully it won't rain tomorrow, she thought, after all it is almost the end of Leaf- fall, Leaf-bare is coming. 

She shivered at the thought of going back to where her previous life ended so roughly. But they had to find out if anyone else made it out okay, so she just had to swallow down her anxiety and fear, and guilt.

And who knows maybe her father or siblings made it out somehow.

Her and Leopard decided they are just going to hunt today so they won't have to hunt much tomorrow, or where Leopard does all the hunting and Cinder just sits back and watches.

It frustrated her so much when she feels useless but she hasn't caught any prey yet so all she could do was watch. She glanced up from her thoughts and realized she walked off a ways off from Leopard.

Fox-dung! Why does she always do that? She really needs to concentrate on what she's doing.

Cinder hung her head down in shame about to walk back the way back when she heard something rustling about in the grass.

It's a rabbit!!

She can't screw this up! She has to catch this!

Remembering her training Cinder instinctively crouched down paying attention to the wind direction she realized it was blowing at her, at least the wind is on her favor. 

She heard something rustling behind her, but she didn't dare look back. Instead she froze her tail thrashing revealing her excitement. Her paws slowly drawing forward, she made sure it didn't see her, just when she was about to pounce at it something big came out of the bushes in front of her.

A she- cat darted out of the leaves landing on top of the rabbit, killing it in one bite. The cat was twice the size of Cinder, she was grey with darker grey- almost black- stripes.

And she noticed Cinder.

“What do you want, runt?” the strange she- cat growled at Cinder.


	8. P8

No cat will dare call her a runt without a few scratches left behind.

Cinder stepped forward growling at the she-cat, her fur fluffed out. “What did you just called me??” she snarled back.

She heard rustling again from behind but she didn't dare look back in case this cat would attack her. 

The dark brown she-cat laughed “oh look what i found Jay! A feisty little kit!”

 

When she heard the rustling grew louder she felt something burst out of the bushes behind her and walk up to her. Did she get surrounded?

She glanced sideways and saw Leopard padding up to her, she signed at least she won't have to face this cat alone.

As soon as she thought that a black and white tom padded up to the other cat`s side with a wide smirk on his face.

“And look another one! Wow that one sure is tiny is`it? I`ve seen rabbits bigger than that scrawny thing! Why do you care for it? It's just going to die during Leaf bare anyways. What do you think, Jay?” 

How dare they!! I'll make her pay for those words!

Jay looked to Leopard as if Cinder wasn't there, “well, River,i think you should leave a small runt like that out to die. Even if it lives it's so tiny it won't even be able to put up a decent fight, any big prey would eat it right up.”

No!! They are wrong! I'll show them who won't be able to put up a fight! After putting up with the taunts from her brothers she doesn't want to hear the word `runt` anymore, and anyone who says it will pay.

Before Cinder knew it she flew herself at River clawing anything she could get her paws on. She doesn't care how big and strong the cat is she'll make her pay!

She could see the other one, Jay, sitting beside them with a smirk on his face, it looked like he was trying so hard not to laugh at the display before him.

Temptation wanted her to run over and wipe that smirk off his face, but she had to teach River a lesson first.

What must be Leopard grasped her scruff pulling her away from River. “No! what are you doing? I have to make her pay for what she said!”

As she got pulled back she realized she didn't even made a scratch on River. All she did was pull a few scraps of fur out. Was she really useless.. I will still make her pay!

She distantly heard Leopard meowed out, with what sounded like barely controlled anger, “you know what just take the rabbit we didn't need it anyways, just leave us alone. Come on, Cinder let it go they aren't worth it.”

Without knowing it she was being dragged away from the other cats by Leopard, she still glanced at River with pure hatred in her eyes. River looked right at Cinder with humor in her eyes.

That is untill River spoke, smelling the air, “wait, Jay, so you notice that smell? Don't they smell like thoses patrol of cats who killed our mom so long ago.”


	9. P9

Leopard whipped around, it couldn't been part of our group could it?

Jay and River glanced to each other memories from long ago flooded their minds. “Really are you sure, River. We haven't seen a trace of them since then. Why would they be so far from their territory?” Jay whispered.

“How should i know? How could you forget watching helplessly as those cats killed our mother! Just because she didn't want to join them, because she wanted to be left alone!” River shouted.

What! No Echo Moon would never allow that to happen, he was always so gentle and kind with everyone. There is no way he would send out cats to kill outsiders! Leopard gaped at them horrified.

“No River of course i remember! We were just kits then… we had to fend for ourselves after that… and it was a bitter Leaf bare no less.” Jay muttered back, head lowered. 

“Maybe they are expanding their territories all the way over here! We thought we got out of their grasp. I think we should leave them with a few scars to send a message to their leader! That should tell them to leave us and this territory alone. That these helpless kits have grown and they can fight back!” River encouraged Jay.

Jay`s eyes turned merciless as he looked to them, “that is a great idea. Which do you want to take the runt or wannabe?”

We have to get out of here! Cinder can't fight and i can't take both of them on myself. She tried to move her mind screaming at her to run for it, but her body was frozen in shock at what she just heard. She couldn't move.

River looked at both of them with cruel eyes. They don't care that Cinder can't fight they will tore her to shreds if we don't run.

“I`ll take the runt. We will finish what we started. You take the other.”

They broke off from each other making their way to circle the other two, so there is no possible way to escape.

Leopard suddenly cried out with tears forming, she didn't know where the words came from, “please don't do this! Im sure Echo Moon would never allow that to happen! Maybe it was some rogues or something? Please… we are all that's left of our kin.”

Jay mocked at them not a trace of sympathy in his eyes, “well maybe you don't know everything about your so called `leader` then. Every cat has their own secrets, some they will even take to their end.”

River laughed out loud at Leopard`s begging, “that's the real world, mouse-brain! Now you know our pain and misery we had to live with for years! You try watching your mom die before you! Now we will have our sweet revenge, Jay” She crouched down ready to attack tail lashing out, revealing her fury and excitement.

Leopard breathed not looking at the cats about to attack her, “no… Echo Moon was old so of course he would secrets… but this?”

She didn't move away as she felt something moving toward her, slamming her to the ground.

Leopard looked up to find the tom- cat with a grin on his face slashing at her body. She didn't even think to fight, to move she couldn't even feel the pain, she was too shocked to do anything. She didn't hear anything it was like she was in a dream. Her whole world, all she knew, all she lived for, was a lie. 

All her kin were taught from when we were kits that we were the only cats in the forest, there wasn't even rouges or loners. That we had to be caring to every cat because they will remember it in the future. 

But now she didn't know who to trust, did Cloud knew? Did Feather? It must have been awhile ago.. Was her mother or father part of that patrol? No they would never agree to that they were kind cats. But like Jay said every cat has their own secrets….That thought sickened her to her very core.


	10. P10

Cinder tried to fight off the huge she-cat. She tried to twist around to rake her claws down the others side. But she wasn't quick enough, River snarled and twisted around. She pinned Cinder down, Cinders hindpaws pummeling her belly, but she didn't seem to notice.

River raised one of her paws to claw Cinders face, she was struggling furiously to free herself. Blue eyes glaring at her with revenge and fury a mouse length from her own.

She was not going to give in to this cat!

Cinder bared her fangs at the other and tried to bite down on the enemy's shoulder, but River batted her away with a scratch on her muzzle. Claws ripped into her ear, she could feel the tip of her ear bleeding.

Rivers powerful claws raked down her back, spraying blood into the light grass. Realizing if she doesn't escape now she was as good as gone, she clawed frantically at River's face trying to go for the eyes.

River reared back, forced to release her grip on Cinder. Now that she is free she has to get Leopard and run.

Her eyes darted to the other side of the small clearing, what she saw there sicked her.

Leopard wasn't even trying to fight back at Jay. He had Leopard pinned down, his fangs were buried in her throat, claws raking Leopards flank opening long scarlet wounds in her pelt. His eyes thundering with rage.

Cinder plunged forward, pushing her way between the thrashing bodies. “Leopard!” Panic and fear pounded in her ears. She reached out and dug her claws into Jay`s black and white fur. Feeling flesh, she clawed with all her might he fell backward, blood pooling around him. He landed clumsily at Rivers paws, eyes wide with shock.

Cinder backed up to stand beside Leopard she tried to push Leopard off the ground, so they can run away before they both are killed.

“Leopard! Come on, Leopard!”

Leopard wasn't even looking at Cinder, her eyes dulled looking in a faraway distance.

She heard Jay getting up and could sense River stalking up to them.

Frantically she pushed Leopard up till she had no choice grasping Leopards scruff dragging her up. That made Leopard look down at her with numbed eyes, she adsetmindely followed her.

Pushing Leopard to run in front of her, they ran like they never ran before. Cinder could hear Jay and River pumlingting after them, they ran till she noticed the sky was getting darker. Yes! It's almost sundown! They will be hard to spot in the dark!

She still could hear the siblings following them, she slowed down looking around for a place both of them could hide in where the others won't see them.

Finding a small cave she pulled Leopard towards it, hoping it will work cause if it doesn't they were crow-food.

They hid in the cave for what felt forever, both of them panting. Before Cinder could hear their paws thumping on the grass then held in her breath.

Cinder barely saw them through the pale darkness, running off in the direction they were just heading.

She breathed they escaped somehow…


	11. P11

“Are you okay, Leopard?” Cinder asked quietly just in case the cats come back.

Leopard shook her head trying to shake the thoughts away, “I...I think i am, for now at least.” 

She noticed her whole body hurt glancing down she realized clumps of fur were torn off, blood were dripping from some scratches.

She looked to Cinder she was even at a worse state than Leopard was, the tip of her ear torn off blood dripped over her eyes clouding her vision, even more clumps of fur torn off. She must of fought off both Jay and River to get to Leopard, Leopard realized with a jolt.

“Are you okay!? Cinder? You look worse than i do!..... What happened?” 

She noticed it was dark outside. Leopard distantly remembers the tom slamming into her, knocking her to the ground then nothing.  
Cinder looked at her horrified and scared. She realized Leopard saw her expression and looked down to her paws, sitting down but still alert for the siblings.

“The other cats are looking for us, you remember that right?” she glanced at Leopard.

She nodded, “no, i remember them starting to attack us, and that's it. Why are we in this cave?”

Cinder looked back to her paws, “i had to fight off River, then i saw Jay pinning you down. You didnt do anything to fend him off, Leopard! So i had to throw him off of you and pull you off the ground. While making sure they won't attack me.”

Leopard was shocked, she didn't even notice that happening. She is horrible. … the cat Form said from what felt like so long ago that she had to protect anything she could. But how can she protect Cinder when she couldn't even protect herself! 

She is still so shocked that her kin, maybe cats she grew up with or respected, have killed an innocent cat just because she was in our territory. And maybe or mother or father helped.

Leopard shook her head, no she knew they would never do that. Glancing up she realized Cinder staring at her with a really concerned look.

“I'm so sorry, Cinder. I'm sorry i'm so useless. I was supposed to protect you, and i guess in the end i couldn't even protect myself.” she muttered added after an heartbeat, “just like i couldn't protect my sister.”

Cinder suddenly bolted upright after hearing that, “no. you are not useless! Who was the one who saved me before i was captured, you were! You have given me a chance to go out and hunt, something my siblings would have laughed at me for even trying!” she looked down to her paws again, “i'm the one that's useless, i-”

Leopard stood up, pressing her flank against the others “Cinder you are not useless.You are a very brave cat, you-”

Cinder whipped around, tears in her eyes. “I am useless! I saw my own mom being picked up and put in one of those den things. I was helpless! I just sat there and watched that, not able to do anything!”

Leopard backed away, that's why she always shut down at the mention of her mother. “I'm sorry, Cinder.” her voice filled with sorrow, thinking about her sister. “You are not useless. You just saved me from those cats right?”

“I guess i did.” Cinder muttered back, walking to the other end of the cave without another word. She laid down, tail over her nose, eyes closed.

Leopard signed, looking out at the twilight sky. She really is pathetic and useless, she froze when Cinder needed her the most.

With that miserable thought she laid down too. Not going to sleep in cause the siblings find them, she stayed up for a long time her mind twisting around the same dreadful thoughts.


	12. P12

Leopard opened her eyes in the place with water for grass and twinkling stars in the purple and blue sky, her eyes darting around frantically. What happened? How did i get here again? The last time i've been here was…..

The stars twinkled again, with that came the mist swirling around her then pausing. A cat emerged from the mist, it`s pelt was of twinkling stars; the cat`s eyes holding much wisdom.

“It's you again…” Leopard didn't know what to feel about seeing this cat form again, but she knew it brought trouble.

“Yes, Leopard it's me. I know you must be angry or confused about me, i don't blame you, i would be to.”

“Well of course i am, when you last showed up my whole kin, my life, was taken from me.” She meowed bitterly back. She didn't know where all this anger came from.

The cat signed at Leopard`s anger, “I'm sorry, Leopard it was meant to happen. No cat could stop it, all you were meant to do was save Cinder. It was foretold in the stars.”

“What are you saying? My kin were meant to die? It was foretold in the stars? You're lying.. Stop it!” Leopard shouted back. How could that be possible? 

“Yes, us StarClan foresaw it. I am you ancestor Leopard, Waterstep was my name… before i was sent to StarClan.” The eyes of the others were of deep pain and sorrow.

Leopards tail lashed out, she still wasn't making any sense! Couldn't she at least make some sense if she called me here!

“I know this is confusing to understand, Leopard, but you have to learn who i am. Listen to what i am about to say very carefully. There is very troubling times ahead for you, for both of you, but you must face it you must help cats you do not know. Your fate is intertwined with those cats.” The form started fading away back into the sky.

“Wait! Don't go!” Leopard ran forward but her body passed through Waterstep`s flank as if she was cutting through mist.

“Promise me you will help those cats, Leopard. And be careful of Cinder, dark times lay ahead for her.” With that the cat's form vanished into the sky.

Suddenly she heard a loud crack to her right, and Leopard jolted awake.

 

Leopard woke with a start. Cinder groaned beside her.

“Is it morning already? I don't want…” She complained, rolling over then going back to sleep.

“Sorry Cinder..” Leopard mumbled back. She stretched out, forgetting all the cuts and bruises. The aching pains of the day before brought back all the memories. 

Leopard looked to Cinder, the tiny bundle, then closed her eyes. “It was foretold in the stars. All you were meant to do was save Cinder” The young cat looked into her mind, she saw young Feather playing around in the snow. Her father always making sure they were okay, telling them not to run off very far. How dare this `Waterstep` say they were meant to be taken away from me? They deserved better than that!

Why should she listen to Waterstep this time? And why should she help these cats, what could the two of us do?

And what did she meant by Cinder had dark times for her?

Eyes drifting outside she realized it was past dawn, she moved to wake Cinder up but stopped when she saw all the scratches on her pelt, thinking about all that she went through the day before.

So she sat back down paws folded beneath her and stared out the cave, waiting for Cinder to wake up.


	13. P13

The tiny kit opened her eyes and found herself in a brightly lit forest. How did i get here? Wasn't I sleeping with Leopard in that cave? A warm draft ruffled the kits fluffy fur, she shivered despite it. She noticed the sound of many prey alive around her.

Something rustled in a bush beside her she smelled the air, it was a rabbit! She instinctively crouched down, she didn't matter where she was but if there was prey she was going to bring some back. And prove to Leopard she can hunt this time.

Remembering what she was taught, noticing the wind direction she felt it was blowing at her. Maybe she would catch her first prey after all! 

Cinder stalked forward through the bush she saw the rabbit munching on the grass. She stalked forward more trying to be close enough to pounce on it like she saw Leopard doing.

Closing in on it, her back legs tensing to pounce, it suddenly looked up in the other direction. Maybe this was her chance! 

Her back legs charging forward she was going to catch it! Just as she was about to hop on to it, the rabbit bolted in a direction.

She is not letting it get away that easily!

She ran after it seeing its white body running through the green bushes. Urging her legs to run faster she wasn't noticing where she was going.

Suddenly everything went dark she looked around her scared, and noticed the trees were different. They were tall, dark, grey trees not brown.The rabbit disappeared in the darkness, as did the bushes and grass. As her breath quicked she realized it was really hard to breathe the air was cold, thick. There was also mist swirling the bare forest floor. She wanted to go back it felt so dull and empty here.

Turning around she ran in the direction she came in. She ran for what felt like forever, but as she ran she noticed everything looked exactly the same. Was she running in circles? How does she get out of here?

Thinking about what to do she heard pawsteps coming from the darkness, she has to hide but where? All the bushes and undergrowth is gone, she could run? But it might chase after her it will catch up to her eventually. 

As she was trying to think of something to do she realized it was close enough to see her. It was a cat! Or what looked like one, he was a really big, long furred, gray tom but she could see through him like he wasn't there.

Cinder noticed the cat wasn't moving at all he was staring at something in the distance she tried looking where he was staring at but she didn't see anything there.

Maybe she could sneak away before he noticed her. She started backing up into the darkness hoping he won't look her direction.

But as she turned around to stalk away from him she looked at him and jumped up as she saw bright green eyes staring at her through the darkness.


	14. P14

The tom padded up to her through the darkness and the mist. Cinder was frozen with fear she didn't know what to do, her fur standing on end and claws unsheathed.She couldn't read the expression of the tom it was a blank stare.

Her body willed to move until finally she was able to lift her paw then the other. Before she knew it she bolted, running in the opposite direction from the tom. 

She could feel that the tom was bad news. 

As she moved her legs to run faster she glanced over her shoulder for the tom he wasn't following her. After a few moments of running she started slowing down maybe he gave up? She had to find a way out of here. 

While in her thoughts she didn't notice the tom appearing out of the mist in front of her.

“Cinder. What are you doing here?”

Whipping around, facing the tom she tried backing away from him. How did he get in front of her so quickly? She didn't hear him at all. How did he know my name?

The toms eyes showed impatience, “I will ask again what are you doing here? You aren't supposed to be here.” Suddenly his eyes turned to laughter, “unless you are destined to fall to this place. Ha! Now that would be funny!”

Cinder didn't know what to do or say she still was trying to stalk away from him.

“Hello? Are you deaf? Answer me!” He raised his paw and slashed Cinders muzzle. “You will answer me when i ask you a question got it, you useless runt!”

Cinder gritted her teeth together he will pay for that! She raised her head looking directly in his eyes, hackles raising. 

“You will pay for doing that!” She growled at the tom.

The tom laughed at her, “Oh really kit? What are you going to do about it?” The tom lashed out at her clawing with his front paw down on her face.

Turning around Cinder scratched the side of his flank with a flurry of blows. He flashed beneath Cinder knocking the she-cat`s paws from under her and leaped onto her back. Trying to turn around getting him off of her he was biting her neck.

She tried running around to throw him off but he wasn't letting go. Thinking quickly she rolled over, he guessed what she was doing he got off before he could get squashed. Humor glittered in his eyes.

Growling at him, she charged towards him going for under his belly. But the tom leaped up right when she got to him and landed on her back again. 

He was holding her head down with a paw she could feel him kicking for her hindlegs. She tried rolling over again but it was too late he kicked her hindlegs so hard she thought he broke them. Collapsing onto the ground with him still on top of her, she tried dragging herself away but he won't let her.

“That's all you got? You really are useless. But I've seen better.” he breathed.

Cinder held her ground. “Get off me.”

He laughed, “Ha! Even after being beaten you still won't give up! I like that.”

Cinder did not care what he thought. “Would you just get off me.” she growled.

“Okay. Fine.” he leaped off. “You know you really aren't half bad.”

Getting up, she ruffled her fur. “Really?” she mowed suspiciously. 

“Yep, i dealt with cats worse then you, and not half the spirit you have. You know i could train you if you want.” he said, smile in his eyes.

She was completely taken back by this cat, first he threatened her then scratched her muzzle now he wants to train her! Thinking about saying no but she hesitated thinking about all those times feeling useless to Leopard, her brothers laughing at her for being tiny, feeling like she was a useless piece of fox dung.

“Yes please, train me to fight!” 

The tom looked at her and smiled, darkness gleaming in his eyes.


	15. P15

“Cinder! Cinder!” 

A voice ringed through the dark forest. Cinder whipped around trying to find the source of the sound. It seemed like the voice was coming from up above. 

The tom in front of her stared up above the trees a serious look in his eyes and said, “You have to leave. Now. Someones calling you awake.”

Cinder looked to him, “But we haven't done our training yet! When are we going to start then!” She was anxious to start the training. 

He scowled at her annoyingly, “When you're asleep at night I will visit you in your sleep, we can train then. Is that okay, you piece of crow-food?”

Cinder nodded to him, “Yes, but-”

Before she could get another word in she was in the real world, blinking to see amber eyes a pawstep above her. 

Jumping away from the other she stared at Leopard and saw that her eyes were full of fear, her hackles raised. “You scared me! Why would… What's wrong?” Cinder questioned. 

Leopards fur was fluffed up in panic, her tail lashing about. “I scared you!? Cinder you looked like you were having some time of seizure or something! You were thrashing about on the ground muttering something. I was trying to wake you up but you weren't responding to me. I thought you were dying!”

Cinder licked her chest fur she was probably making all that fuss when she was fighting against the tom.. I better be careful to not wake her when I start training with him. She does appreciated the other`s concern for her, but she had to do this. She also was excited to learn how to fight! It was the best opportunity she was given in her life! Not even Leopard could take this away from her!

“Cinder, hello! Are you listening to me?”

Mouse-dung! She did it again! “What yes? What did you said?”

The other was calming down now, “Are you sure you're okay? I mean you look okay but i'm just concerned about you. I have to protect you I-”

Cinder signed, she didn't know this part of Leopard,she walked up to the bigger one wrapping her tail around Leopard`s flank, “Leopard, look at me.” Amber eyes looked down to her, “I'm okay. It was nothing, just a bad dream that's all.” She smiled.

“If you say so…” Leopard meowed distractedly, she didn't look convinced. 

“Why don't we start heading toward our old camp? And maybe catch some prey on the way. I'm starving.” Cinder wanted to change the subject.


	16. P16

Leopard glanced to her, hope in her eyes, “Okay. But maybe we should treat these wounds first, we don't want them getting infected.”

Cinder didn't even think about that, but she has noticed her wounds hurt when she moved. “Yeah i think that's a good idea. Do you know how to treat wounds, Leopard?”

The grey- striped cat was silent for a heartbeat, eyes staring at the ground, until finally she looked up uncertainty in her eyes, “I know a little, i think i know a herb to treat wounds. When i was young me and Feather got bored a lot so we followed cats around, we loved listening to the Healer's apprentice stories and about all his herbs.”

The spotted cat`s eyes glowed at the other`s, “You really do know everything, Leopard!”

Leopard glanced away licking at her chest fur, “No, Cinder i don't. It's just luck i guess that i can remember the herb…” she mumbled.

Cinder shook her head at that, she couldn't believe what she was hearing! “Of course you know everything Leopard! You know how to fight, how to hunt! You even know some herbs! I wish i can be like you someday!” 

The other one laughed at that, “You know you sound like me when I was young, always admiring the bigger, older cats. But you want to hear what Cloud told me one day,” She glanced at Cinder, humor in her eyes. Cinder`s held tilted to the side.

“He told me `don't try to be some other cat, just be yourself. Don't try to be what you are not.` I always took that to heart after he told me that. And i never wished i was as clever, or agile, or anything after that i just wanted to be myself and learn on my own pace, not to rush it…. Cloud was always smart like that even though he was around my age.” Leopard looked down, memories flooding her again. 

“Really?! Okay then i want to be myself! To learn at my own speed!" she beamed at the other.But she stopped when Leopard got quiet,not responding. 

Cinder glanced up to meet Leopard`s eyes, she was worried about the other. 

“let's go find this herb? Do you remember what it looks like, Leopard”

That seemed to shook Leopard out of her memories, she jumped staring at Cinder then shock her head. Leopard stood up shaking her fur out, looking ahead determinedly. “Yes i remember what it looks like. Come on let's go!” 

They headed out toward the fresh morning air but when Cinder glanced up at the sky enjoying the breeze she noticed there were clouds looming over the mountains. It will be raining soon by the looks of it, she ran forward to tell Leopard.


	17. P17

When they finally found the herb that is near a river bed, Cinder noticed how bright yellow it was and wondered what it could be called. She gazed at Leopard asking what it is called, “marigold” Leopard said, “it's used to stop bleeding and infection….I think?” She noted questionably. 

“Well i trust you, Leopard! How do we use it?” Cinder bounced.

Leopard blinked at her, “um.. Well i think we chew the leaves then put it on our wounds.”

“Really!? Okay! Who goes first?”

“Why don't i help you first? You have more wounds that are far worse than mine. That scratch at your muzzle looks pretty bad to.”

 

Once Leopard and Cinder finished putting the poultice on their wounds the two she-cats hunted, by then it was sunhigh and the dark clouds loomed even closer.

“We should at least start heading towards where we think the camp is before it stops raining. It should not be too hard to find it if we can track our scents from that night.” Leopard called.

Winds had started picking up during the day to the point where they were worried about fallen branches. 

Cinder nodded back. Thoughts came rolling back at her, what would they do if no other cat made it out? Would they just wander around aimlessly for the rest of their lives? That sounded very depressing. What do those siblings do with their day?

“Cinder i think i got a scent!” 

“Already? That was fast.” Cinder bounded toward Leopard sniffing around, she was right! It was definitely Leopard`s scent that`s for sure and it was days old. 

The kit looked around she barely remembered that night but she did recognize the big tree they sheltered in for a couple days. They must be close. 

Leopard went ahead towards where the scent was the oldest Cinder ran for her when she caught up she eyed Leopard making sure she was okay. What she saw there made her shiver, Leopard`s eyes showed determination, but at the same time regret, sadness, and mixed in a tad bit of hope.

Cinder was about to try to comfort Leopard but the other ran off before she could think of anything to say. So she followed behind Leopard without saying anything, clearly she doesn't want to talk.

They walked in silence for some time, all the while the looming clouds, dark and heavy with rain, coming ever closer and strong winds started picking up. The musty air smelled moist, with hints of prey wafting through. There was little to no sound through the trees, all animals smartly safe in their nests. So this is what the calm before the storm is, Cinder thought.

Maybe they should wait till tomorrow to try to get to camp, but maybe by then the scents would be gone carried off by this storm their scents are already stale. It would be no good though if they get sick being out in the rain. 

When she was about to voice her worries though she realized Leopard walking more faster, almost running at this point. The stripped- dotted cat would never listen to reason now, she signed, running to keep up. 

 

As they ran faster and faster she noticed more cat scents through the smell of rain, different then her`s and Leopard`s. She didn't know what to think if her family made it out or not, deep down she realized she didn't really care. 

But Cinder realized she cared for Leopard, when she would tell about her family or Cloud her eyes lit up in happiness and sorrow recalling all the happy memories. Even though they have only known each other for barely a moon now, they really cared deeply for each other. She wanted to protect Leopard and well Leopard did to but she is so overprotective, like a mother….

While Cinder was deep in thought she didn't notice that Leopard stopped, running straight into her, “Why did we stop?” Leopard was blocking the way.

Leopard turned to Cinder meowing, “We are here.”


	18. P18

Leopard padded away from Cinder. Her gaze traveling around their old home she couldn't believe how horrible it looked everything was trampled on. All the dens were crushed into itself, the protective ferns and sticks they used around the camp were completely destroyed; not one piece safed…. 

Seeing their former home like this made Leopard`s heart drop out of her chest, sinking down to the trampled earth. This can't be happening, Leopard thought, i remember like it was yesterday waking up to Feather`s voice. Her mind replaying her happy kithood, her and Feather running around on the soft green grass their adoptive mother watching them from the big nursery den. 

Something crunched broken leaves behind her, she whipped around to see Cinder stalking towards her concern and worry in her eyes. 

Without realizing it, tears were streaming down her face. She tried wiping them away from Cinder, she had to be strong for her, but they just won't stop coming. Before long she was crying so hard her whole body shook, she didn't even know why but she was laughing then screaming into the ground, she just couldn't believe this is real. It has to be a dream right?

Not even registering that Cinder was beside her the kit's tail over her shoulder and head buried into her fur. 

It took her a long time to calm down and when she did she realized it started to rain on them. They have to find shelter quickly before they get sick. Glancing beside her, she jumped a little just noticing Cinder there. Cinder looked up to her, worry gleaming in her eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Cinder whispered.

Leopard nodded, she didn't even know if her voice worked anymore.

Cinder nodded back, uncertainty,worry, sorrow across her face. Then she looked away glancing around the clearing she spotted a little cover beneath one of the trampled dens. Nudging Leopard toward the den, Leopard realized she could still smell some of her denmates scents lingering around. 

She could smell Feather`s scent, Echomoon`s, Dawn`s- wait i smell Cloud`s scent it`s more recent than the rest of them! Maybe he escaped. 

Stopping in her tracks she glanced around her mouth agape trying to catch the scent again, it wasn't long before she found it again. It was across the clearing! 

The striped- spotted she-cat charged with all her might towards the scent. This must mean Cloud made it out! I can see him again! She didn't even care that the rain was coming down harder now, she could barely even see.

Darting around trees she was vaguely aware of Cinder running after her to catch up, screaming her name. She cant stop to explain herself now she had to find Cloud first!

Suddenly she noticed the smell was stronger slowing down she shouted Cloud`s name, he must be around here i am sure of it!

Squinting through the downpour of rain she noticed the smell of dog clung to the air but she could tell it was a bit old, it probably left already. Putting that in the back of her mind, she peered through the trees again her heart plummeted when she noticed a white bundle with red in its pelt surrounded by bushes and ferns.


	19. P19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sad, sad. blah.
> 
> but yeah the story is that Cloud got separated from everyone when the twolegs came and by the time he came back to fight some more everyone and everything was gone so he took shelter near the camp just in case some other cat made their way back that got separated. but a day before Leopard and Cinder made it back some twolegs came back with dogs without leashes and so they sniffed him out and surprised him, he tried fleeing from them but he couldn't so yehhhh........

No! No, not when i just found him. 

Time seemed to stop before Leopard.

Her eyes rounded upon seeing the white bundle he was not moving at all. Her body launched towards him, when she got close enough she saw the big bloody teeth marks which was bigger than any cats teeth along his body. Gasping at the scene before her she hesitated getting closer, not believing what was right in front of her.

He lay sprawled on the grass, big gash marks all over his body. There also was blood everywhere even on the bushes around him he really must have put up a good fight against his enemy. 

She noticed dog scent mingled with recent twoleg scents clung to every bush around here she shook with fury of course the twoleg`s would come back here they wanted to make sure everything was torn from her!

But she guess none of that matters now, they won! And she could never get her revenge for what they done to her.

Hesitantly stepping forward, as if he would jump up and claw at her, she made her way to stand next to his body.

Cinder came bursting through the trees ,rain soaking her pelt making her look smaller,but then froze when she saw the scene in front of her, her eyes grown huge. The striped-dotted cat whipped around at the sound tears finally tore through her, “...Cinder…” she muttered to the other cat dimly.

 

The kit uncertainly stepped forward, she wasn't sure what to do, and made her way to Leopard`s side. “Is…. is this-” 

“Cloud? …..Yes…” Just saying his name made her burst into tears again she buried her face into his white soaked stained fur. It made her even more sad smelling his fur, his scent. 

Smelling his scent jolted memories back to her, just a couple moons ago she remembered becoming a full hunter. That day was the most happiness she felt in her short life, but she would give it all up if she only could it was not worth it if she knew this is where her destiny headed.

It seemed like moons has passed before Cinder got up to stretch her legs a bit and to get out of the rain. The other cat didn't even noticed her leaving, still buried into Cloud`s fur, not even caring about the heavy downpour.

Shortly after Leopard lifted her head and looked beside her to find Cinder is gone. A moment of fear passed though her before she saw the kit under the trees about a few fox-tails away curled up asleep. She breathed out, at least not everything was taken from her. 

As she got up to stretch her legs she looked down at Cloud's mangled body again, sorrow and rage pulsed through her again. But she pushed all that aside again and bent down to Cloud`s dirty bloody face, she licked his face and whispered, “i loved you, Cloud… and i always will. Nothing will change that.” tears started down her face again, “i loved you… i'm sorry i wasn't able to tell you that before….”


	20. P20

Cinder woke up in the dark forest again, her body bouncing about, she was really excited to start this training and to prove herself to Leopard.

Across the clearing she was in she saw green eyes staring at her through the bushes and ferns. She smiled at the dark eyes and bounced towards him, “Are we going to start training now?!”

At the prompt of finally training she forgot the sorrow and pain that she just left behind. She was just eager to start.

The long-furred grey tom stood up as she padded near him and meowed, “sorry, youngster not this time, you will wake up really soon. We don't have any time.”

Cinder couldn't hide her disappointment her tail dropping, “oh.. Okay. but next time right!?”

He nodded back slight annoyance in his eyes, “Yes..” 

The kit wondered if he was dead, why else would he be in her dreams no living cat can visit cat`s dreams can they? She didn't think even Echomoon could do that. 

Hesitantly she muttered to the big tom, “Um.. Are you dead?” she blurted out.

The tom stared at her his eyes showing slight humor and surprise, “Yes. Why do you ask that?”

“Oh no reason just thought no living cat could visit another cat`s dreams, not even Echomoon….” she whispered.

The other started laughing, “Ha! You really are funny! It might be kinda fun to train you after all!”

She smiled back at him not really getting what he was talking about. Suddenly she had a thought, if he was dead maybe Cloud might be here or even her siblings. Maybe this is where cats go when they die.

“I have another question for you..”

He looked at her encouraging her to continue, “You're lucky i'm in a good mood right now. What do you want.”

She took a deep breath and burst out.“Is Cloud here? Or any of my siblings? Or maybe Echomoon? Oh maybe my mother is here? What is this place exactly? Is this where cats go when they die? How long have you been here?”

He chuckled at all the questions, tilting his head as he responds. “No. No. Again no. and nope. This is what`s called the dark forest it`s where cats who have done wrong in their lives go. And yes we are all dead sometimes some living cats, like you, can walk among us. I honestly don't know how long i've been here.”

There was silence as Cinder processed this information. So nobody she knows is here that`s upsetting it would be cool to talk to Cloud or anybody. But that means he`s dead. And he's done wrong in his life, what does that mean. Fear spiked through her as a thought drifted to her, has he killed? No he seems with his bad moods he might, he almost killed me but he let me go.

The grey tom looked to the sky again, “You have to go. You're about to wake. I promise next time i visit you we will start training.”

She looked up to ask the dreadful question but there was darkness before her….


	21. P21

Exhausted and dripping wet Leopard made her way to Cinder, she was tempted to curl up around Cinder and forget this day ever happened. But they need to bury Cloud and find some better shelter than just trees from this downpour.

Nudging Cinder awake she rasped, with a voice so hoarse and broken she was surprised she had a voice at all, “Cinder…. Cinder? Wake up..”

The kit jumped awake, barreling backward her hackles raised head whipping around. “What is it? What`s wrong?!”

She scared Leopard to, her tail fluffed up. “Wow you scared me, Cinder. I`m sorry for waking you and scaring you so badly. I didn't mean to.”

At seeing how bad Leopard looked the smallest one ran straight to Leopard pressing her pelt against the other for support. “Are you okay? I guess that`s a feather-brain question of course you're not okay. Are you hungry? I can maybe try to catch something this time.”

It warmed Leopard`s heart at seeing Cinder this concerned for her. 

“No, no i'm good i guess.” the dotted cat looked to the corpse of her friend, sorrow filled her mind again so she had to push back tears. “I need your help… to…” she gestured to him with her tail.

Cinder understood immediately, nodding. “Yes of course i will help you, Leopard.”

 

Once they together dug out a hole in the middle of camp but under a thick tree, Leopard suggested it, and buried him. The two cats sat together panting at the soil before them, Cinder went first she put her muzzle on the top of the soil and muttered a silent prayer, “may our ancestors find you and guide you to your resting place and may you live there with those you love the most.” then in a lower voice whispering, “i hope you find peace. I wished i could have meet you, Cloud.”

As she backed up next to Leopard she noticed the other was in silent tears Cinder pressed her pelt to Leopard until she was ready to step forward.

When she finally had enough energy to put one paw in front of the other and put her muzzle down to the soil she muttered, “i have known you all my life, Cloud. You were good to me, good to a lot of cats. You deserve to rest with your loved ones like you did when you were alive.” under her voice she whispered with a hoarse voice, “i will always love you, Cloud. Please wait for me.”

With that she stepped back to Cinder she was so exhausted she couldn't even cry again. They sat together silently staring either at the soil or to the cloudy, rained sky. Suddenly Cinder moved closer to Leopard curling her tail around the other`s thin body.

“Come on now Leopard there is nothing for us to do here anymore. Let's find some shelter from this storm. Okay?” 

Leopard nodded after a while moving her protesting legs.

 

They couldn't shelter under the broken dens because they won't provide much cover from the rain so they walked through the trees trying to find anything. 

Soon they had found a small cave not far from they're old camp. It had a distinct smell of badger but it probably moved because of the twolegs chasing off all the prey. When the two cats settled down they realized the rain stopped now it`s just a light drizzle.

After cleaning herself Leopard tried getting some sleep but Cloud kept coming to her mind. And with that all her bittersweet memories came rushing back. All those memories made her jumpy, frantically darting her eyes back and forth with every shadow movement, and moving everywhere not getting comfy.

Fingering she wasn't getting any sleep anytime soon she padded out maybe there would be some prey coming out while the rain stopped.

She heard a sound behind her she jumped turning around she realized it was Cinder curled up her fur clean she whispered, “where are you going Leopard? Maybe it's not a good idea going out there yourself…. After…. That.”

Her eyes darted to the tiny kit, rage bellowing in the pit of her stomach why does some runt kit care where i go? Why does she think she can control me and tell me what to do? She doesn't understand my grief… but she thought how much Cinder cares for her, she`s just worried about me. 

She signed, “i need some time alone, Cinder. Okay? I just… i need to stretch my legs.” she ran out before Cinder could reply.


	22. P22

The striped dotted cat padded through the woods alone. The sky was still dark and forbidding with more rain, but for her it felt like the sky was crying inside with her. Leopard kept her eyes down, seeing only the ground beneath her paws, and the occasional prey sound.

 

She didn't know why she is so restless, maybe she was dreading the sleep that would come to her? It probably will be filled with nightmares again. Or Waterstep might visit her but she was certain she didn't want to talk to the spirit right now.

 

Signing, she padded forward with more speed she doesn't know where she's going but she has to get away. Away from Cinder, away from the image of Cloud, away from Waterstep, just away from everything. Soon she was bolting through the trees the harsh breeze of the storm felt nice on her short dense pelt.

 

After running for what felt like forever she slowed down breathing hard she has to sort out all these thoughts before going back Cinder would just have to be alone for abit.

 

Cinder`s dreams were filled with something looming in the darkness, she could feel multiple eyes staring at her and giggling. Lashing about trying to see what was looking at her through the thick dark she noticed they had the shape of cats, and as her eyes adjusted to the dark she could see different colored eyes and pelts. 

 

They all had a evilness to them, a dark aura. She tried to run away but she heard the cats bolting after her all still giggling but now the giggling was a murderous laugh. “Leopard!!! Tom!! Help me!!” she shouted out with all her might. 

 

But nobody came…

 

Now the cats were closer, they were clearly bigger than her so they didn't have to run as fast to catch up, she felt claws digging into her pelt. 

 

I'm going to die here aren't i, she thought, i'm going to die here alone. My brothers were right i shouldn't have done nothing i should just let them kill me.

 

Just when she couldn't take the pain any longer she bolted awake, Leopard still wasn't back yet she noticed, she breathed out. It was just another nightmare, nothing to be worried a-

 

Jumping up, she heard something outside of the cave. Quickly but quietly moving back into the back of the cave she pretended she was asleep, maybe it was a badger or something moving around after the storm? She peaked her eyes open and saw silhouettes of maybe three cats moving toward the cave.

 

Fox-dung! What could she do? Leopard wasn't back yet and she hasn't been taught fighting moves yet. And even if she did fight there were too many there, she would have to fight them all at once.Maybe she could sneak past? No there are too many they will block the entrance.

 

She`s trapped. As the cats got closer she could pick up what they were saying, “Are you sure there are rogue`s smell this way Blaze?” one of the cats said skeptically, it sounded like a tom.

 

“Yes i'm sure, Spider! Don't you smell it? Or are you that mouse-brained!” a she-cat snapped back. 

 

“Yes of course i smell it you crowfood! But there is so many other rouge smells around here i can't tell if it's fresh or not” Spider irritably said.

 

Blaze snorted back. “You always were useless at scents. Can you smell them Whispers? You can smell better than this lazy piece of dung here.”

 

A voice so raspy and cracked Cinder could barely understand the tom, “yes i smell it. It smells like it's coming from this cave.”

 

The three cats poked their heads in, first was the she-cat she was a dark red tabby with black markings everywhere. She peered in with irritation and annoyance in her eyes. Backing more into the cave, she didn't want to meet this cat.

 

“Are you sure Whispers? I don't see anything…” she stepped more into the cave then observed the cave she saw clumps of Cinder`s and Leopard`s fur on the floor.

 

Cinder gaped in horror at the clumps of fur, she was so close! 

 

Blaze glanced down at the end of the cave with a murderous smile then yelled out, “Spider, Whispers get here now! I think Smoke will like this!”

 

The other two toms came bowling in on this Smoke`s name. “What is it?” that one must be Spider, he was a small white tom with grey speckles. Blaze pointed down the cave with her tail, “there is something down there it looks like a cat. And i think there's two of them.”

 

Spider smiled and his eyes gleamed at those words while what must be Whispers glanced at them in horror. He was a pale blue tom.

 

“Come on out you little piece of crowfood! We know you're there! Come out now and we won't hurt you!” Spider yelled out to the darkness. Blaze was trying so hard not to laugh at him.

 

Cinder almost yelped out at them closing her eyes, i'm scared these cats look like they will tear me into pieces if they get me. And Leopard isn't back yet, maybe i could stall them till she gets here? How will i do that? Maybe this is still a dream yeah that's it! I'm still dreaming maybe this is from the tom trying to test how good i am?

 

“Okay then we are coming. We can't guarantee you`re safety now.” he shouted out again then shock his head sighing. “If only you came quietly we could have dealt with Smoke, but oh well it's not our problem right Blaze?”

 

Blaze was already making her way forward not even listening to what Spider was telling her, her eyes were crazy with fury. Spider just stared at her shrugging he too was making his way forward but he noticed Whispers not moving at all frozen with horror. “Whispers really? You won't want to get on Smoke`s bad side now. We will tell him if you don't help us.”

 

That seemed to have shock him out of his fear now he was crouching forward with the two others now looking unsure about this. 

 

Blaze was almost to Cinder now what could she do? She couldn't dart around them for the entrance the cave was too narrow for that. Where the fox-dung is Leopard? 

 

“There you are!” Blaze darted forward grabbing Cinder`s tail with her claws sending pain throughout Cinder`s body. She yelped out in pain she swiped at the other and hit her face sending claw marks across her face.

 

That made Blaze furious, “You little piece of roadkill!!” she lashed out at Cinder`s body making blood splatter the hard cave ground. She could barely move to claw back as she got her bearings Spider came behind and barreling her to the ground. “You really made her mad.” he muttered at her.

 

Blaze came behind him and pushed him out of the way, “Don't get involved!” she yelled at him. “She`s mine.” the dark red she-cat came forward her eyes beyond furious and blood still dripping from the scratch marks.

 

“Okay Blaze but don't kill her, Smoke might want her.” he quickly got to his feet and sat down glancing at the two she-cats. Cinder could see the other tom sitting by the entrance not looking at them with his head down.

 

“No please i'm just a kit who doesn't know how to fight!” Cinder tried begging at them maybe she could reason with them.

 

“I don't give a dung who you are! This is what you deserve for clawing my beautiful face!” the she-cat lashed out with strike after strike at Cinder`s exposed belly and side`s. She tried clawing away but the other dragged her back. This she-cat is going to kill her! The calico tried fighting back but she didn't care she kept lashing out on her. This went on for what felt like days for Cinder, crying out with all her might as more and more of her blood spilled out onto the ground. Her last thought before the darkness took her was is if Leopard will save her from this living nightmare…


	23. P23

Leopard made her way back to the cave her mind still clouded with thoughts but she felt a bit better after eating and running around. She dragging back a mouse and squirrel for Cinder she will definitely love this squirrel, she thought. She noted that Cinder loves squirrels more than any prey.

 

As she made her way back she could tell something was wrong when she padded her way up to the cave to find quietness. Cinder always greets her back from hunting and even when she was asleep she always bolted up upon hearing Leopard walk in. 

 

But even the air was deadly still, “Cinder? Where are you?” she peered in the cave to find Cinder nowhere. Where could she be? She couldn't smell anything through the prey smell in the mouth.

 

As soon as she dropped the prey near the mouth of the cave she instantly noticed the intense rouge scent and is that blood?

 

No not Cinder too she can't lose everything in her life!

 

She darted more inside, maybe she got hurt and is laying in the darkness waiting for her to come back?

 

But what she found was so much blood spattered on the ground and more rouge smell. She has never saw that much blood in her life no living thing can spill that much blood! Was Cinder putting up a fight against intruders or was this all Cinder`s blood? She couldn't tell through the strong scents of the rogues and fear scent coming from Cinder. She could tell though there was a tom, she-cat and a distance smell of another tom`s fear scent, why was he afraid? Noticing that there was a trail of blood going toward the mouth of the cave she followed it…

 

 

Cinder woke up to find herself being dragged through the forest, her whole body hurt her and she could tell she was bleeding very badly. Where is Leopard? She should have saved her right? As she came back to conscious she could hear what was the tom`s name? Spider? Talking to the she-cat Blaze. “You hurt her to badly, she won't survive all those wounds Blaze. Smoke is going to be mad at you…”

 

Is Whispers carrying her? She couldn't tell where everything was it hurt to much to move anything. She couldn't run away either. Blaze snapped back rage spitting in every word, “good riddance if she doesn't survive and why would Smoke want her? She`s a runt nobody would want her anyways.”

 

That made Cinder`s blood boil she tried talking back but all that came out was, “not….runt!” it was barely more of a whisper. But Blaze was close enough to hear it and whipped around to face her Cinder smiled proudly when she saw her scratch marks were still visible on Blaze`s face, maybe they will scar, Cinder thought with pride, that would teach her this cat is no runt!

 

Blaze shot down to her face her body still being carried by her scruff, “you are a useless runt! You are pathetic! Nobody wants you in their lives because you can't do nothing! But don't worry if Smoke does want you for whatever reason and you get trained by us ha! We will whip you into shape, make you into our little play thing! Then after that you will become a mindless soldier for Smoke! So have your little rebellion now and enjoy it cause you're never getting it again!” 

 

After yelling in her face Spider moved to Blaze, “stop you`ve told her enough. Just knock her unconscious.” he glanced into the terrified eyes of the kit, “Smoke will meet her and decide what to do with her.”

 

Blaze nodded to him she lifted her paw claws unsheathed then slashed Cinder again on her face knocking her back into the blackness again.

 

Who had the heart to hurt a kit this badly? Leopard frantically thought still following the blood trail. And how would she fight off three cats at once? She didn't know but she didn't care either, she was going to get the kit back even if she has to die. Then she would be reunited with Cloud… maybe after saving Cinder she should just give up and join Cloud.

 

No she can't think like that, she shook her head. Cinder needs her even if she wants to be with Cloud more.

 

But it would be easier, thought a voice in her mind. You won't have to worry about anything any more you can just give up! You can be with Cloud again, you could be with him forever if you want.

 

No! No! I'm not going to abandon Cinder! I'm not going to abandon someone who needs me! She shouted in her mind trying to get rid of those evil thoughts. When she looked up she froze, she was going over a cliff just one more paw step and she would have trampled down to her death.

 

She didn't even notice she was about to go over. What was that? It was like when she talked to Waterstep, like she couldn't control her body.

 

In shock she moved away then froze, thoughts still going everywhere. Feeling a surge of rage in her mind she jumped back that wasn't her what was going on?

 

It felt like another cat's mind was in her she shook her head more trying to get rid of it. But as suddenly as she noticed it she felt it vanished from her mind. As she felt it leave her own thoughts came back to her but she suddenly was speeding down the forest so fast that she knew a cat's legs couldn't run that fast.

 

Instantly she noticed cat silhouettes and as it got closer she realized Cinder was with them being dragged by one of the cat's, blood everywhere on her Leopard couldn't even see her white paws she noticed with fear in her stomach that Cinder's eyes were closed. Was she even alive? 

 

As she was trying to see if the kit was breathing the vision ended with a jolt. Was Cinder alive? She was so bloody, again she had to ask who in their right mind would do that to a kit? Her stomach boiled with rage, they will make her pay for hurting her. 

 

Charging through the bushes and undergrowth keeping track of the blood trail she prayed with all her might that Cinder was okay.

 

Just hang on Cinder I will save you.


	24. P24

“Good job Blaze, Spider. But is she alive? I wanted cats alive not dead! How will i get my revenge with dead cats you stupid furballs!” a voice yelled.

 

Cinder made her eyes open even just a little bit, who was this? Is it Leopard? Did she come to save her?

 

When she opened her eyes she was frighten down to her tail tip, she was in a clearing surrounded by cats all of them staring at her some with sorrow some with excitement. And in front of her yelling at Blaze and Spider was a dark grey and black tom all of the cat`s she noticed where shrinking away from him in fear. He must be the leader, she thought, maybe she could escape.

 

As she tried getting up some cat noticed her moving and shouted above the tom, “wait Smoke she isn't dead! She's moving!” she tried glaring at whoever said that but there were too many cats around her to identify.

 

The tom whipped around to face Cinder when he saw her awake he smiled evil and darkness filled his dark green eyes. 

 

“Good my useless furballs did not kill you.” He shrieked back in disgust when he fully saw Cinder`s size. “But of course you're a runt we don't take runts.” he walked away turning to a few cats as he passed. “Kill her for me would you.”

 

They nodded and stepped forward Cinder tried moving to get away but it hurt to much to even move a paw. I guess this is the end, Cinder thought, this is where i`ll die and Leopard will come and they will kill her to all cause of dumb me that couldn't even defend herself.

 

She closed her eyes waiting for more pain when a cat's yowl brought everyone to a holt, “wait! Wait a moment!” 

 

Cinder opened her eyes to see a cat making her way through the crowd muttering, “move it would you! I need to test this cat!” 

 

Even Smoke stopped in his tracks to glance at this cat it seemed like he was not happy to see it. As the cat finally made it's way past the final front cats she could finally see what saved her from her death, it was a light blue grey she-cat. 

 

She whipped around to Smoke yelling at him, “how dare you not wait for me! She might be special! You can't toss a cat away without my approval you know that!”

 

Smoke turned around slowly and calmly responded, “fine then test her. She won't be special so your wasting your time.”

 

The grey cat whipped around to Cinder, she gasped at the sight of this she-cat, her eyes were glassy as if she's blind! She never saw a cat whose blind before. 

 

But no cat took notice and the cat padded up to Cinder`s limp body muttering under her breath, “I will decide if she's special to us or not! Definitely not you!”

 

When she got closer Cinder couldn't help but stare into the other`s glassy eyes the she-cat didn't care she stepped up and stared into Cinder eyes.

 

Not feeling anything at first she was confused but suddenly her eyes got wide and it felt like somebody was in her mind digging through her, she screamed with all her might it hurt more then Blaze tearing her into shreds. When she stopped she got a sudden vision of her time with her brothers, of how much they abused her and pushed her around and nobody caring. Then it skipped ahead to Leopard saving her that dreadful night, and then faster to her trying to hunt with Leopard but slipping on her own paws.

 

What did this cat want from her? Her memories? Maybe she`s getting rid of her memories, tossing them aside like prey? Ripping into a cat`s mind to toss away their memories, making them a lifeless plaything?

 

The she-cat went deeper and deeper into her mind which hurt more then the last when finally she saw her talking to the tom in her dreams and she snapped backward the vision ending.

 

The grey cat was gasping and trembling almost falling off her paws, a few cats went forward to help her but she glared at them and barked, “I'm fine you furballs!”

 

Smoke stared at the cat then impatiently mewed, “Well? Moon, is she special? Can she help us in any way?”

 

Moon shot forward at Smoke with a crazed glare and a wicked smile across her face, “You won't believe this Smoke. She has a Dark Forest cat in her mind!” the whole clearing froze with her demand it felt like everyone was holding their breath in fear, even the forest was holding it's breath.

 

Smoke froze his eyes wide with surprise and satisfaction he grinned widely, “Well well” he glanced past Moon to peer into her eyes, “I guess you are not useless to begin with. I guess it was a good thing we did not kill you.” He turned around to walk away then yelled out, “Somebody take her to the apprentices. And Moon you can treat her there. Did she have anyone with her?” 

 

Moon nodded murmured, “Yes, she did, a she-cat.”

 

The tom howled back, “Excellent! Make sure she gets to camp, who knows she might be special to.”

 

The clearing shouted back, “Yes Smoke” everyone bowed where Smoke was going in a group of ferns. Cinder felt hollow with dread she tried getting up again withstanding the pain, she has to warn Leopard. But she didn't get a paw to the ground when her mind went suddenly blank as if something covered it in darkness.


	25. P25

Leopard burst through bushes and brambles feeling her fur tearing on tree branches yet she didn't care her mind and body ached for Cinder. She had to save the kit even if she dies in the process. It hurt her thinking how terrified the tiny kit must be right now. Would she even be alive? It looked like she lost a lot of blood. She could barely even see, it was past dusk.

 

The striped she-cat kept running following the blood trail she could see a clearing up ahead and the intensity of cat scents hit her. This must be it. Not even a moment's hesitation she burst through the bushes. 

 

Expecting to see a whole clearing full of mangled rotted cats, but instead the sight before her made her more full of fear. There was about five small dens, a lot of the cats had a haunted defeated eyes while the rest watched on with murderous glares.

 

Their eyes all traveled to a pair of cats on the far side of the clearing and they all scampered back to leave room for them. One was a dark grey and solid black tom while the other was a light grey she-cat.

 

They both looked on her with murderous humor eyes the she-cat even chuckled trying not to laugh. The tom glanced at the she-cat, “is this the one you saw in the kit`s mind?”

 

Cinder! Leopard dug her claws into the hard ground trying not to flung herself at them she yowled out, “What did you do to Cinder!? I swear i will kill you all for hurting her!”

 

The she-cat calmly kept her gaze at the cat and nodded, “Yes, she`s the one.” she stepped forward straight to Leopard. But she held her stance she will save Cinder! 

 

The tom nodded to some cats and while distracted with the she-cat Leopard didn't see cats barreling into her knocking her to the ground. She tried fighting back but the other cats were definitely bigger than her, her hits to them wasn't doing anything. They were frozen not registering her hits at all.

 

They held her in place while the blue grey cat came forward, when she got close enough she saw the glassy eyes of the other`s her breath gasped.

 

The cat came forward ignoring the cats pinning her down coming face to face with Leopard, she cried out in pain feeling a sharp bolt of energy in her mind. It felt like something was crawling around in her mind, she yelled out an anguished cry, it hurt more than physical pain.

 

Her mind went through her kithood replaying her life it felt like as she was seeing her own memories being torn from her. It hurt more and more as the cat went deeper in her mind tearing more memories from her. Her heart broke when she saw Cloud again, happy cheerful Cloud with not a dreadful thought in his mind.

 

It broke her heart even more seeing Feather bouncing to and fro excited about some small little thing. 

 

Unexpectedly she saw Waterstep`s form and the she-cat broke contact. She was gasping and Leopard could tell she was barely able to stand on her paws. 

 

The tom stepped forward muttering to the she-cat`s ears, “Is she special to?”

 

There was a heartbeat of silence while the she-cat got her breath back she gasped out with a wild look on her face, “Yes! She has a Starclan cat!” then burst out in a laughing fit. The tom peered at her with disbelief and worry.

 

In between the laughter the she-cat wheezed out, “What irony…. A pair of cats… who harbor a…. Starclan spirit… and another… a Dark Forest cat… that is hurmories!!” she burst out laughing again.

 

The other cats blinked at the she-cat then to the tom with skepticism, as if they didn't know how to handle the situation.

 

The tom looked up and eyed Leopard with an cruel glare. He inspected Leopard with that long glare thinking up what to do with her.

 

Finally he said, “Take her to one of the other dens.” Then stormed off head held high a triumphant posture to him.

 

Leopard didn't have enough time to register what he said before a cat hit her across the head making her vision go out.


	26. P26

When Leopard groggily woke up she didn't have the faintest idea where she was, it felt like she was in some type of nest with moss and branches it was uncomfortable with the branches sticking out and clinging to her fur. 

Her eyes traveled around her she could tell it was night time, not being able to see much around her. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw other nests surrounding hers and different pelts breathing up and down.

What was going on? Who are these cats? She didn't remember a single thing. All she remembered was her name, why did she have a hole in her heart as if she lost something? 

Letting out a grunt of frustration she slipped out of her nest looking around for an exit she saw a light at the far end of the den. Making her way toward it without stepping on anything or making any noise she noticed the whole inside was covered in light bramble and thicket, it seemed quickly done and had plenty of holes about so when it will rain it would seep through.

When she got out of the den she glanced around there was five dens two of them were smaller than the rest but they all looked nicer and better woven than the one she was sleeping in.

Not knowing where she was or what to do she glanced to what had to be a prey pile or if you will call it that, most of the prey was crowfood the rest looked about ready to become crowfood.

Noting no other cats were out she made her way towards it realizing how hungry she was there had to be decent food there.

When she got there she heard pawsteps coming from one of the dens spinning around she saw a light grey tabby she-cat stretching at the mouth of the den Leopard slept in.

She tried hiding but not knowing where you are it was near impossible to find somewhere to hide quickly. Cursing slightly, glancing over her shoulder and saw the she-cat hoping toward her with a skip to her slight hop.

Signing out loud she turned around facing the other, she was smiling but her eyes glimmered with worry, she whispered, “Hey! So you're the newbie? You shouldn't eat anything without one of the subordinates permissions. If they find out you took something from the prey pile without someone saying okay.” she gulped loudly then shuddered. “Just warning ya.”

Leopard opened her mouth to say something but then the other cat started talking again, “You came in with the kit right? Gosh I feel bad for that tiny kit she was so frightened.” She glanced away.

What kit? I have never known a kit?

Within a heartbeat later she beamed up, “Let's not talk about any of that, it's depressing! So what`s your name? Im Storm! What`s yours?”

All that the other could mutter out was a, “L-Leopard.. But-” she was so startled by this cat`s enthusiasm she couldn't think of anything else to say that fast.

Storm peered up at her, she was definitely smaller than Leopard but not by much, and smiled back even her bright blue eyes were glittering, “Leopard? Hmm. Never heard that name before… I guess you do look like a leopard. Shouldn't you be golden though? Not grey blue?”

Blushing she pulled back, why would her mom name her leopard if she was blue? She shrugged back, “I- I don't know.” She didn't even remember her mom. What was happening to her?

Storm gazed at her with concern then looked to her paws, “Of course, Moon took your memories. That's why you don't remember anything.”

Leopard stared at her in puzzlement, what is she talking about? Something can take cat`s memories? Who is this `moon`?

“What are you saying?” she chuckled a bit. “Like there is something that can steal somebody`s memories? Have you ate one of the pieces of crowfood?”

The light grey she-cat bowed her head eyes to her paws she whispered sounding like she was about to cry, “You don't believe me either, nobody believes me. And cause of that I got into trouble with them and they killed somebody important to me.” Her head shot up Leopard could see tears in her eyes and yelled out, “You will just be like everyone else here! Not caring that you are treated like prey and not doing anything about it! Well fine I won't help you then!”

Leopard just stood there a gaped at the other, did I say something mean? I wasn't serious about what I said, I thought she was joking with me.

Storm dashed off toward the den she guess we were supposed to sleep in, seeing her tail disappear through the entrance. Leopard signed she already made an enemy in a environment she knew nothing about. What is wrong with her? Maybe she wasn't joking after all. She guess she touched a nerve with Storm. And maybe what she said had been true, why can't she remember anything other than her name? And why does she have this hole in her chest? 

And just what is this place?


	27. Allegiances

Leader

Smoke-Dark grey and black tom with a bit of white chest with green eyes- formerly Windclan. Mate: Venom

 

Healer 

Moon- pretty light grey blue she-cat whose blind with light blue glassy eyes.

 

Smoke`s Subordinates

Thunder- older ginger and white tom with white paws, tail, ears, and some spots with bright copper eyes.

 

Pebble- silver blue tabby she-cat with blue eyes-formerly Windclan. Mate: Fox

 

Fox- big reddish- brown tabby tom thick-furred with bright orange eyes-formerly Windclan. Mate: Pebble

 

Blaze- dark red tabby she-cat with amber eyes and black markings with a faint scar across her muzzle.

 

Venom- black thick-furred she-cat with blue eyes.- former loner. Mate:Smoke

 

Prince- black tom with white paws and underbelly with green eyes-former kittypet.

 

Spider- small white tom with grey speckles and extra toe on each paw.-former loner. Mate: Amber

 

Hail- russet colored she-cat with pale paws and face.

 

Dusk- pure black she-cat with yellow eyes has a limp leg- former kittypet. 

 

Scar- older thick-furred brown tabby tom with scars over his pelt and face.

 

Sand- golden furred she-cat with brown eyes.

 

Claw- tom brown matted fur with long claws and long scar on his side.

 

Dust- brown speckled she-cat with green eyes.

 

Shatter- small blue-grey tom with pale blue eyes has a deep scar on her back.

 

Lark- pale brown tom with tan face markings with deep green eyes.

 

Members

Luffy- black and white tom, always has a small straw hat - former kittypet.

 

Leopard- light grey with black stripes and dotted she-cat and amber eyes-former loner.

 

Storm- light grey thick-furred she-cat with slightly darker grey stripes and white underbelly with blue eyes.

 

Crow- small dark grey thick-furred tom with white tail and paws. Mate: Amber

 

Frost- white she-cat with light grey stripes and light with amber eyes.

 

S'more- white tom with black face and tail with brown eyes- former kittypet.

 

Leo- huge brown and black tom with amber eyes. Mate:Song

 

Sakura- small tortoiseshell she-cat with an half tail and very small ears- former kittypet.

 

Tuxedo- tall black tom with white chest has yellow eyes and a very long tail.-former kittypet.

 

Rowan- red tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes with huge scar across her face.

 

Sunstream- bright cream colored she-cat with red paws and white underbelly.

 

Whispers- pale blue tom with a raspy voice.

 

Millie- ginger she-cat with white paws.

 

Lillie- ginger she-cat with grey paws and white chest.

 

Oreo- plump white tom with faded black spots thick-furred- former kittypet. Mate:Ripple

 

Song- mostly white tortoiseshell with brown face and stubby tail she-cat and green eyes. Mate: Leo

 

Queens

Ripple- long furred blue grey she-cat with bright blue eyes. Mate: Oreo

 

Amber- small light ginger she-cat with amber eyes.-former loner. Mate: Spider

 

Misty- dark grey she-cat with green eyes.- former loner.

 

Acorn- brown she-cat. Mate: Crow

 

Kits in Training

 

Cinder- tortoiseshell she-cat with yellow eyes-former loner.

 

Oak- small pure white tom and black paws with dark amber eyes.Parents: Song and Leo

 

Heather- brown tabby she-cat and white stripes thick furred tail .Parents:Song and Leo

 

Ice- small silver tabby tom with green eyes-former kittypet.

 

Tadpole- black she-cat with white chest has blue eyes-former kittypet.

 

Sage- tawny colored tortoiseshell she-cat with red paws and hazel eyes. Parents: Pebble and Fox

 

Rain- thick furred grey with darker grey flecks. Parents: Pebble and Fox

 

Midnight- huge black tom with green eyes. Parents: Venom and Smoke

 

Raven- smallish black and white she-cat. Parents: Venom and Smoke

 

Ginger- bright brown she-cat with different colored eyes.


	28. P27

“Hey! Look a newbie! She`s kinda cute to..” A voice excitedly said. 

 

“What is wrong with you, Ice? She obviously will not want somebody flirting with her after waking up with those injures. Let's get out of here before Moon comes back to check on her.” A she-cat voice complained back. 

 

Cinder couldn't think properly, where am I? She questioned. Not remembering anything except her name. And why does my entire body ache? There was so many questions and no answers or at least that her mind had.

 

She woke up groggily to see she was inside what must be a den but a poorly built one, it was made with a mix of a bramble bush and a clump of ferns. But there was plenty of holes so the sun was shining directly in Cinder's eyes, she blinked at the sun's rays willing it to disappear. 

 

Slowly getting up she noticed her whole body was covered in cobwebs and herbs and there was some blood linking through. How did I get this bloody? She didn't remember anything. 

 

Suddenly she heard gasp coming from ahead of her she glanced up very slowly to see two young cats, one was a small silver tabby tom and the other was a bright brown she-cat with different colored eyes. They were both staring at her, the she-cat with annoyance and the tom with shock.

 

The she-cat spoke first whipping around to face the tom, “See you did wake her up! We are going to get in so much trouble!” 

 

What must have been Ice shot forward to Cinder`s side and helped her to sit up. She could feel her pelt heating up.

 

Ice looked to her when she sat up and winked to her, “Hey cutie. You want to hang out later.”

 

Cinder was speechless, he looked really cute in the early sunlight.   
The other padded forward and cupped Ice across the head, “Really Ice? Just leave her alone.” she peered to Cinder and meowed gently, “How are you sweetie? I am very sorry about him.” she glared at Ice.

 

“Hey don't look at me like that! I can't help it if i'm attractive” He winked back at Cinder again. 

 

She glared at him then rolled her eyes now ignoring him she sat down in front of Cinder. Cinder just realized how big this young cat was she probably was older but she was twice the size of Cinder. 

 

The brown cat murmured quietly, it sounded like she was talking to a kit who couldn't do anything, “What`s your name, sweetie? I`m Ginger.”

 

Now she was slightly annoyed, she`s not this precious little kit that can't even take care of herself even if she can't remember stuff right now. She grumbled out, “Cinder.” Maybe she can get them to leave her in peace. “Is there food? And water? I am very hungry right now.” She begged to them.

 

Ice brighten up as if he was excited to do something for her. “Yes there is food. I'll get you some now. And some water.” 

 

Ginger peered at him as he made his way out of the den then signed, “I better make sure he doesn't get into any trouble.” She stared back at Cinder with sympathy. “Are you sure you will be okay by yourself until we get back, or Moon.”

 

Cinder tried her best not to roll her eyes not trusting anything she would say not to sound sarcastic she nodded back. 

 

The other nodded and got up to follow Ice out and muttered back, “If you need anything, shout. Okay?”

 

Yes, fine just get out of here! Can't you tell I would like to be alone. She whispered back a “yes.” Then Ginger finally left.

 

Breathing out a huge sigh of relief she tried bathing herself, she was in so much pain just licking her paws she just gave up. Laying back down maybe I could get some more sleep in now that they are gone.

 

Not even able to drift to sleep for a few minutes she heard some more paw steps coming into her den. She signed again ready to deal with the two kits when glancing up in pain she saw it was a different cat, a light blue grey she-cat.

 

The other was definitely older than the kits she just dealt with, when Cinder listened quietly she could hear the she-cat muttering to herself not able to hear exactly what she was saying though. All she heard was something about this `Smoke` and `Starclan`. Great, Cinder thought, a crazy cat and she was probably the one treating me.

 

The cat turned around what Cinder saw made her gasp, her eyes were glossy. Is she blind? Great! Even better!! I am going to die aren't I? Great whatever is out there, please make me survive this, she prayed.

 

The other grabbed some leaves then turned and padded toward Cinder she was still muttering to herself but now Cinder could hear her, “I can't believe Smoke didn't trust me! After all he wanted me as his healer! He should know his place!” Stopping when she saw that the kit was finally awake she breathed out. “Good you're alive! Well of course I knew you were alive. How are you feeling furball?”

 

Cinder was able to breathe out a quick, “Fine. I guess… But um-”

 

Then the other cat started talking again getting more frustrated, “Why would they beat you up that badly? You're just a kit for Starclan sake! I really need to have a little chat with them and Smoke about how they are treating cats when they arrive here.” She paused again then toned down her voice, “The cat you came in with didn't get hurt,” She rolled her eyes, “Thankfully.”

 

What other cat? How did I arrive here? Or got these injures for that matter? She was about to ask this cat what she was saying but the other put the leaves in front of her then muttered a quick, “Eat this.” Then turned away abruptly exiting the den.

 

Looking down at the bundle of leaves she questioned if she should even eat these or not, the cat did look insane maybe she would try to kill me. 

 

But if she was the one to treat my wounds maybe she isn't so insane after all? She also might be a crazy elder who have no idea on reality. 

 

While she was debating to eat the leaves before her, hearing more paw steps at the mouth of the den she whipped around. Have the crazy she-cat came back?

 

Seeing the two young kits she breathed out Ice was carrying a rabbit, or more like dragging it the rabbit looked as big as him, and Ginger have a big ball of wet moss dripping on the cool dirt.

 

Ice dropped the rabbit next to Cinder proudly, “I caught that for you, Cinder.” Ginger rolled her eyes at him dropping the moss next to the rabbit muttering, “No you didn't! Somebody else caught it! You just picked the best looking piece of prey.” 

 

Cinder chuckled at that, he must of spent quite a lot of time digging through prey. Glancing at Ice she smiled at him noticing him embarrassed he turned away, Cinder apologized, “Thank you for getting me this, Ice.” 

 

Not looking her in the eye he turned and walked to the entrance then sat there and suddenly anything was more curious to look at them her.

 

Ginger about to walk away turned abruptly eyes curious, “Was Moon here? I think I smell recent scent of her`s. Is that herbs there?” She pointed with her tail towards the bundle of leaves.

 

“Do you mean the insane she-cat?”

 

The other gaped at her, “Shhh! Don't say that to the teachers! You will get punished if they hear you say that.” Pausing when she saw the calico shocked face she shrugged it off, “From what i've heard though all the kits think she's crazy. Just make sure the others hear you say that. But don't worry she might look crazy but she knows what she's doing.”

 

She laughed, “It's not like she`ll poison you or anything.”

 

Cinder giggled halfheartedly, “Yeah sure. Why would I think that?” 

 

There was suddenly loud noises coming from outside the two kits peered out Ice got up and left without a glance to the other kit while Ginger padded toward the entrance than peered back, “Make sure to eat first though. The herbs might make you sleepy I know that from experience!” Then went out with a slight hop to her step.

 

Everyone is crazy here, Cinder agreed. Signing she eat the rabbit noticing it was a bit dull and cold but not caring, she didn't notice how hungry she was. Then lapped up the herbs her eyes got heavier and heavier until she finally fell asleep.


	29. P28

Her dreams were full of eerie silence and the feeling of eyes luring behind the shadows watching her every move. Feeling a sharp jab at her side she rolled around blinking awake. The sunshine bleeding through the den shining Leopard right in the eyes. 

 

Turning around she saw a golden furred cat staring at her with such a furious look that Leopard thought this cat could kill prey with that gaze. The cat shouted at her, “Time to get up, you crowfood!” Then turned and padded out of the den.

 

Well that was one way to wake up, Leopard thought.

 

After getting up she glanced around her, all the nests were empty she must be the only one who was sleeping. Once she stretched out trying to wake up she padded outside, it was a bright sunny morning with a slight breeze that scented of rain coming over but through the breeze she could smell prey and leaves wafting through. 

 

Taking aback by the sight before her, there were cats everywhere huddled towards one direction, she couldn't even count how many there was. Moving around the many different color pelts she saw that they were circling this one cat in particular, he was dark grey and black tom with white chest. 

 

As she stared at him she felt fear and anger in the bellows of her stomach. Why does she feel like this? She has never seen this cat before, so why..?

 

Stopping her thoughts she felt a pair of eyes burning into her pelt when glancing up she saw the tom staring at her. Staring agape at him she couldn't move, her belly was boiling with pure hatred her claws unsheathed buried into the ground her fur bristled, why does she feel like this?

 

He broke of the glare talking to a cat beside him, his tail pointed towards her and a russet she-cat peered at her then back at him and nodded.

 

Stepping backward eyes still on the tom her only thought was to get away from him, as quickly as she could. Turning around she had no idea where to go but to her joy she saw Storm by herself sitting with her head to her paws.

 

Maybe Storm could tell her who the tom was? If she still wanted to talk to her after last night that is.

 

But as she padded towards Storm a cat blocked her way, it was the russet she-cat the tom was talking to. Backing away from her the she-cat ignored her movements she formerly said, “Leopard I have been told to test your abilities or if you are as useless as some cats.” She glared at something behind Leopard.

 

“But I have no say in the matter. So let's begin shall we?” She walked away tail straight up, she held herself up as if she was some important figure and all should bow before her.

 

Leopard breathed out irritably, this is going to be fun.

 

They walked through the entrance together, which was intertwined with thick branches and ferns and was big enough for multiple cats to push through, in silence the other cat staring straight ahead it looked like she knew where she was going. Occasionally Leopard would try to peek at her trying to come up with something to say but nothing came. 

 

Head down she gave up, slowing down so she was behind this cat her eyes wondered around her, it was a brilliant morning but through the thick trees she could still feel the cold bitter winds telling everything in its path a storm is coming.

 

All the prey seemed to have heard for there was barely any rustling of leaves or scents anywhere that she could tell. 

 

They went on for a while in silence till the undergrowth opened to reveal an open clearing full of thick oak trees, different than the others they passed by.

 

Suddenly the cat turned around after walking a bit farther and slid in a defensive stance that for some reason Leopard knew. “Attack me.” she meowed sternly.

 

What? Why would she do that? Backing up she shook her head, “No, I won't attack you! I don't even know what your name is. Why would I hurt you?”

 

The cat snarled at her, fury and rage in her eyes. “Fine if you don't then I will!” 

 

Then she lunged at Leopard, claws unsheathed and barreled into her knocking her down, taking the breath out of her. What should I do? I`m not even sure I know any attack moves. And from this cat`s eyes she might kill me if I don't do something here and fast.

 

She lunged back at Leopard not waiting for her to get her bearings and landed on her back, clawing and growling at her.

 

What can I do? She yelled to herself. “I don't want to fight you! Please why are you doing this?” she pleaded at the cat, not doing anything to get the russet cat off her back.

 

“Well then die! Smoke doesn't want a cat who won't defend herself in battle against an opponent!” 

 

Smoke? Who is that? Maybe it was the cat she was frightened of? Is he the leader? He must be from the sound of her voice.

 

As the she-cat clawed more and more on her back splaying more droplets of blood, something in her mind clicked and she dropped on her hind legs and rolled away then without a second thought she rushed forward swiping with her front paws at the she-cat face.

 

Staring at the cat's stunned face with no emotion she hopped for her shoulders feeling her teeth meeting fur she threw it against the ground. 

 

Breathing heavily she paused at the expression the she-cat was throwing at her, terror and panic. She backed away letting the cat get up, how did she do that? She doesn't remember ever knowing that move. Let alone how to fight!?


	30. P29

“Mouse-brained!” her eyes shot up, the other had a wild gaze, “you don't ever turn from your opponent unless they're dead!” She was about to lunge at Leopard again when leaves rustled from a bush beside her they both stopped dead. A cat padded out of the bushes, the gray and black tom from this morning.

 

He gazed at Leopard, smiling at her, “Wow you really are impressive when you fight.” he sat down curling his black tail around his paws, “I might even make you a Subordinate, you definitely can fight like one..That is if you want to.” 

 

What was he talking about? Subordinate? Is that higher rank or something?

 

Not waiting to see if she questioned he got up and padded back into the bushes meowing back, “I want my answer by next moon. Or let's say… other cats blood might be on your paws. Until then, Hail you can do whatever you want with her, just don't kill her.”

 

And with that the end of his tail disappeared into the leaves leaving Leopard in chills and not just because of the damp winds.

 

The she-cat snarled, “Why do you get to be a Subordinate just like that?! I had to fight my way to be here.” she glared at Leopard with pure envy, “I will make you pay for that, sweetie.”

 

It seemed like this cat was about to charge at her again but she thought the better of it, instead she walked away to the direction the tom went. “No. I won't attack you. But I will make you work while you are still under me. Lets see what will be the first thing you will do?.. Ah! I know!” 

 

Turning around looking Leopard right in the eye. “I want you to bring back ten pieces of fresh kill by sundown and if you don't ill tell the guards not to let you in. And well I heard there has been a loose fox on the loose for a bit now. Have fun sweetie.” with that she padded away into the bushes.

 

Great she`s made another enemy. And it seems like a strong one to. Sighing, she guess she better get going on catching that prey before the storm breaks or worse, night falls. 

 

Getting up she wondered around not knowing where she was going her mind drifted off, who was that tom? Maybe that was this `Smoke` everyone keeps mentioning. He definitely looked like a leader, everyone is terrified of him. 

 

And should she agree to be this `Subordinate`? Hail seemed to be one, but she didn't want to turn out like.. That. That must be what Storm was talking about they must be high rank to these cats. 

 

But if she refuses… he said other cats blood will be on my paws. What if he's serious? It definitely seemed that way but would he kill someone she knows? She can't risk Storm getting hurt even if she's mad at me. She seems like such a nice, innocent cat she won't have her get hurt because of me. Nobody deserves that.

 

But why does it feel like there is somebody else she has to protect…

 

Her thoughts were interrupted by small raindrops thumping against her muzzle looking up she realized with a jolt that the storm is upon us, the sky was dark with rain clouds. Fox-dung! She better hurry or she will have to sleep out in the rain, and maybe a fox!

 

After what felt like days she finally caught ten pieces of prey, she shocked herself with her hunting abilities. She was able to catch a blackbird on a high branch by silently climbing most of the thick oak tree then jumping off a higher branch onto the unsuspecting bird killing it in one swipe.

 

Why all these prey was dumb enough to be still outside of their nest when a storm was happen was beyond her, but she didn't care as long as she got them right? 

 

Sitting below another oak tree she wondered how she was carrying all these prey back to the camp, or if she is able to find the camp? 

 

She might just have to be stuck out here after all. 

 

No she should still look around maybe something will look familiar as she gets closer. She doubted it though.

 

Hesitant she walked out of her cover onto the downpour at this point wondering around aimlessly she kept walking when suddenly her paw caught on an root, trying to jerk it free she managed to get it loose with a sting. But after a few steps it hurt like fury, she breathed great she might`ve twisted her paw or something knowing her luck.

 

Thankfully she heard loud pawsteps through some brambles when she nosed her way through it barely able to put her weight on her paw, she saw to her relief two cats. It looked like one was a white tom with a dark face, and the other a small dark grey tom. She breathed out, they must be from the camp. 

 

Before she could say anything the white tom rushed over helping her stand with her injured paw. “Woah, what are you doing out in the storm? Wait.. your that newbie right? We got to get you back to camp with that paw of yours. I'm happy you're safe..”

 

No she can't get back yet! She has to bring back the fresh kill. Shaking her head she breathed out, “No I can't. I just needed help getting the fresh kill back. Hail said I have to bring back ten prey or I have to stay out here tonight.”

 

The tom shared a concerned glance to the other grey tom then they both nodded, “Fine we will help you. Where is it?” the grey tom meowed.

 

With their help they managed to carry back all the pieces of fresh kill, it was complete silence the whole time every cat wanted to store their energy on carrying the prey back to camp through the rainstorm.

 

When they finally managed to push their way through the bramble entrance, with the tom`s help for Leopard, she saw there wasn't a trace of a cat in the clearing. Of course no cat would be dumb enough to be out in this rainstorm, except the three of them. Which got her thinking why was the two of them out there?

 

But as Leopard and the tom made their way to the prey pile she noticed some eyes peering at her through the mouth of the dens they passed by. She noticed Storm`s blue eyes staring at her with curiosity, and as she hopped her way passed she saw Hail`s green eyes and pale face mocking her and with a hint of shock. 

 

After they put her prey in the small pile, Leopard glanced up at the tom, “Why was just the two of you out there in the storm?”

 

The tom returned her glance and now that she had a good look at him she noticed he was much older than her but he had a certain warmth to his gaze. “Oh well I didn't see you come back with Hail and I was worried about you. And well all the subordinates pick on the newbie's-”

 

He was interrupted by another cat behind them when they turned around she saw that it was Smoke coming out of one of the smaller dens and making his way over to them. The same feeling of fury and rage returned back to her, making her root to the spot.

 

“Oh no.” When tom breathed out.

 

“What are you doing, S`more? Why are you helping her?”

 

S`more gulped but still stayed beside Leopard helping her stand.

 

“Well?” When he made his way over he faced S`more right in the face, “Get out of the way I want to talk to this she-cat.”

 

Leopard thought he was going to stay there but as he stared Smoke right in the face he seemed to shrink down, he padded away leaving her alone to face this tom.

 

As S`more walked away he glanced over his shoulder and chuckled at him, “He is funny isn't he? Thinking he can stand up to me. He always have been like that but always turns into a coward at the last moment.”

 

Then he glanced at Leopard again, “Did you caught all this prey yourself?” nudging the prey behind her.

 

She nodded back, not trusting her voice right now not to sound as she feels.

 

His eyes widened, “Wow, so you can fight and hunt well. It was a good decision to keep you.” he padded up and curled his tail under her chin.

 

It made her blood crawl she wanted to claw that smug face off, but she didn't dare she would never get away fast enough.

 

He eyed her hurt paw turning around he yelled out, “Moon! Get over here!” then lowering his voice, “I don't want a future subordinate to get permanently injured. Or maybe a mate.” 

 

She retreated away from him, no way would she ever be his mate! “What are you thinking? Why would I be your mate? I would rather die!” she growled.

 

But he peered at her with mocking eyes, “Oh you will one day.”

 

“What do you want, Smoke? I was sorting my herbs in peace.” Moon came over to his side. Leopard still could not get over her clear, pale blue eyes. 

 

“Leopard needs her paw fixed.” then he turned and started walking away back to his den. He called back, “Don't forget my offer, Leopard. I want it in a moon and I better get it.” she saw his tail tip slid past the entrance to what must be his small den.

 

Moon came up and touched Leopard`s paw with her own, “Don't worry you just twisted it.” she looked up to the sky, “But if you were in this storm long you might get a cold or something. Come on let's get you to my den.” she padded away from her.

 

That`s right I have been out in the rain for awhile it looks like. That would also be her luck to get a cold.

 

She got up and walked beside Moon, slightly behind her cause of her twisted paw. Her thoughts still on Smoke and his offer.


	31. P30

“Follow me, Cinder. I`ll show you around now that your wounds have healed up.” Ginger excitedly said.

 

Cinder signed, she was practically hopping like a rabbit with excitement. It has been about a quarter- moon since she has been tended to by Moon. Now her wounds have healed all the way, but Moon still says to be careful her body hasn't fully recovered yet.

 

She smiled as she stepped outside the den to a chilly, cloudy, morning she didn't care that it could rain or that it was cold, she was just happy to be outside and stretch her legs. The air chilled and cold light bathed the cool clearing.

 

Surprisingly, Cinder has come to like this place, Moon was nice when you got used to her moods and do what she says, she even thought she acted like a mother sometimes. Her only friends were really Ginger and Ice nobody else came to visit her, occasionally a few older cats would come in and say a quick hello then turn and talk to Moon not caring about her at all.

 

Ginger said they were teachers, cats who train younger ones, but when she tried questioning her she would come up with some excuse to leave and mutter that the others will tell you everything, whatever that means.

 

But now she can finally run around and maybe hunt today if they will let her.

 

“Come on you little furball! I thought you wanted to explore.” Ginger bounced beside her.

 

Her eyes shot up, shaking her head to clear her thoughts, “I do it's just…” she chuckled, “I wanted to stretch my legs out first.”

 

Ginger did not bought it, she glanced at Cinder with curiosity and worry, “Wants wrong, Cinder? I thought you wanted to get out of that stifling den? You've been complaining about it for days!”

 

“I know, I know.” What is this feeling? Fear? She was excited but afraid, it felt like, about new stuff. “I guess it's that…. I'm afraid. I'm afraid about meeting other`s about… I don't know..” she chuckled lightly. “Just ignore me, I don't know what I'm saying!”

 

“Hey. It's okay to be scared. It's something new, but hey i'll be there and if you want I could get Ice and he could help? But you don't have to be afraid about something new.” Cinder glanced at her, her eyes sparkled with anticipation.

 

That lifted her spirits up, nodding she padded up to a she-cat with brown with white stripes who was eating a small, scrawny vole. The she-cat glanced up to the two cats and smiled, “Hi, Ginger. How are you doing?”

 

“Fine, thanks. How are you doing? Do you want company?”

 

“Yeah sure, I would love some actually. And I'm doing fine, wish my brother was here instead of on patrol though. Who is your friends there?” They both sat down beside her while she nibbled on her vole.

 

Cinder jumped up muttering, “Hi, I'm Cinder. Um… What's yours?

 

“Heather. Don't ask me why I got that name, I have no idea!” she huffed glancing away, “I mean for stars sake I look nothing like heather! My brother is even worse, he's pure white but our mother named him Oak! I don't get it.” she looked back at Cinder.

 

“You look nothing like cinder`s to, huh. Well I guess Ginger does to, I mean what is ginger anyways?” 

 

Ginger shook her head, “I have no idea.” she shrugged.

 

“I guess we are all on the same group.”

 

“What's that?” Cinder asked.

 

Heather laughed, “The `I don't know what our mother was thinking when she named us` group.”

 

Cinder giggled at that, “You mouse-brained!” laughing harder, she laughed so hard she sworn her voice echoed throughout the clearing.

 

Heather smiled at her, “I like you. You actually laugh at my jokes! Oak just stares at me like I've got bees in my brain or something. Do you want a bite of this vole?”

 

Cinder shook her head, “No I shouldn't it's yours.”

 

“Don't be like that. Here.” she pushed it with her paw towards Cinder then leaned forward and whispered, “I caught it myself you know?” 

 

Cinder`s eyes brightened up, she couldn't believe it. “You caught the whole thing yourself?! How…”


	32. Chapter 31

Heather smiled at her, mischievously, “You want to know?” Cinder nodded full attention on the other cat, “There I was walking through the undergrowth, trees swaying around me.” Heather engrossed, “I could hear in the colorful bright leaves birdsong high above me. Suddenly I caught a whiff of vole over the chilly morning breeze, as I looked around I saw it`s brown little body biting into a small tiny nut.

So I crouched down and stalked forward very slowly, making sure my scent is upwind to it. Then as I was barely a couple tail lengths away from it I-”

“What do you think you miserable fox-dung kits are doing?” 

Cinder shot around to look behind her and saw a massive red brown tom glaring at them with bright orange eyes, he did not look happy.

As he marched over she saw Ginger and Heather shrink away from him, they were terrified. Ginger whispered, “Cinder stay away from him.”

Why? Cause he was twice the size of her? Why are they scared of him?

Heather muttered to him stared at the vole still at her paws, not daring to glance up to him, “Please, Fox. We were just having a meal. As soon as we are finished we will go on patrol.”

Fox looked at her with an expression Cinder couldn't read, “Fine you can stay here.” he glanced at Cinder and Ginger, “But you two can do something.”

“Um.. Fox, Cinder isn't supposed to do any big exercise with her previous injuries.” Ginger muttered.

Fox`s eyes flashed angrily but he signed, “Moon`s just being an overprotective mother, you look fine to me. But she can have it her way, I don't want to get on her bad side anyways.”

Cinder inwardly thanked whatever was out there, this cat will probably toss her around like prey if he wants to.

“But you, Ginger, can hunt right now. Go with somebody else. Don't come back empty pawed or you will sleep outside tonight.” then he padded away to a den.

Ginger relaxed as soon as his tail disappeared through the mouth of the den, then growled, “You ignorant fox-heart.” she glanced at Cinder, “Sorry you had to see that on your first day meeting everyone.”

Getting up, she padded away without looking at Cinder, “I better go now before he throws a fit, you can talk more to Heather if you want.”

That definitely wasn't like the normal Ginger she knows. What happened?

Heather went back to eating her vole or rather nibbling at it. 

Cinder whispered, “Who was that? Why are you two afraid of him?”

“You won't understand, but I guess you won't unless somebody tells you. And from what I know about Ginger she won't say.” Cinder sat down next to her, putting her paws beneath her. “Fox and all of the older ones are our `Teachers`. They mentor us, teach us how to hunt, how to fight. Even if most of the lessons are about fighting moves. And well they tell us what to do or rather they boss us around, and if we don't do what they say they have every right to throw us out for the night, or even” she gulped.

“Sometimes if we really anger one of them they can gang up on us and treat us like we are prey, not allowed to have food, not allowed to rest for a second.”

Heather glanced at Cinder and upon seeing the horrified expression on her face she tried smiling at the calico cat, but that didn't do anything to brighten up the mood.

Her thoughts immediately went from anger, “Why do you put up with it? We might be able to sneak away.”

 

The other`s eyes went down again, “Some have tried that but there are dogs on the border of our territory, they bring you to where their cave is on your first lesson which you will experience soon by the looks of it. They're bodies get dragged back by the Teachers and gets thrown in the middle of the clearing where they say it is a lesson to us all never try to escape.” she shuttered, as if remembering something.

Her voice turned sorrowful, “My best friend since we were kits got tired of being treated this way so he decided to escape in the night. He wanted me to go with him but I was to afraid so he went alone….” she gulped, “They found his body the next morning torn to pieces by the dogs. He didn't stand a chance of running away.”

“Don't you see,” she glanced up to Cinder, looking her straight in the eyes. Her expression torn Cinder`s heart in two. “You can't defy them, just bow your head and do what they tell you. It will seem like torture but at least you will survive.”

Heather dropped into silence, the vole long tossed aside. Cinder didn't know what to say to this young kit that will make her feel better. But she have to say something right? Something to reassure her?

As she was still scrambling together what to say some cat called out Heather`s name, she jumped like she was asleep and struggled to get to her paws. Cinder meowed before Heather ran too far but whispered so nobody heard , “Don't worry, Heather I'll be careful. Lets survive this, together, and try to get out of this nightmare what do you say…” 

Heather smiled back at her, “Yeah! Let's do that! I can't wait!!”

Cinder muttered back, “And i'm sorry about what happened to that tom, he didn't deserve it.”

“What are you sorry for, it wasn't you fault. Don't beat yourself over it.”

Then the cat called her name again she ran off not looking back. 

Cinder made her way back to Moon`s den thinking about her day already. When she got to her nest she immediately got sleepy, her thoughts drifted to Heather and all she's been through. It seems like all these cats have there own story what they all have been through. Cinder wondered what her burdens were before she came here, what was her life like before? Obviously she wasn't born here because of what Ice said. 

She also was excited that she made a friend today. Hopefully i'll see Heather around soon, she is really fun to talk to. 

But she couldn't help feeling that a part of her was missing, that she missed somebody with all her being.


	33. P32

Cinder ducked through the mouth of Moon's den, she noticed when stepping outside that the sun was going down. She slept all day, she realized with embarrassment, after finally getting allowed to walk around she meet one cat then fell asleep. 

Looking around she saw that most cats were relaxing, which were probably the Teachers, or eating and sharing tongues. Her belly growled with the prey scents she hasn't eaten anything since early this morning. 

Following the prey scents, she made her way to a prey `pile`. It was more like a few scraps but she didn't care picking a squirrel that looked bigger than the rest she made her way next to her den and sat down.

Swallowing down the squirrel with lavish bites she peered across the clearing, she could hear cats bickering near one of the big dens. There was a golden furred she-cat shouting at a small white tom with black paws. 

That she-cat looks older than the tom, she noted, maybe she is a Teacher? If she is then I better stay out of it, I promised Heather we will get out of this alive, she thought. 

Going back to eating she jumped up when she heard a loud howl, turning she saw to her astonishment the white tom thrown to the ground. The golden she-cat stood above him, wild glare in her brown eyes shining almost black in the darkening camp.

She continued shouting at him, looking around Cinder saw that nobody was going to help him. Oh right of course nobody would, Cinder thought, it`s fend for yourselves right? Well i'm not putting up with that, sorry Heather, looks like I will have to break our promise. I can't just sit by while someone gets hurt!

Abandoning the squirrel she got up and padded over to the she-cat not caring about herself. When she got close enough she could hear what the she-cat was yelling about, “Don't you dare say those things about Smoke! I will shred you to mousedust for saying that!”

The tom glanced back and muttered, “You are madder than a fox if you believe Smoke is a `savior`. He will kill you in a heartbeat once you are no use to him.”

The golden cat raised her paw, claws unsheathed. “You will pay…” 

She did look crazy with that glare, Cinder gulped, “Don't you touch him!” she hollered.

Both of the cats before her whipped around the tom with confusion, the other with scowl on her face. The tom muttered, “No please go away, I angered her I deal with her.”

The she-cat spreaded her legs in a fighting stance, ready to lunge on her if needed to be, “You heard him, go! Or I will tear you to pieces to you worthless little runt!”

On the last word something inside of Cinder clicked, she instantly went to a fighting stance forgetting everything around her, “I will like to see you try.”

“What can you do against me? I can call on the others if you really want a fight!”

The tom slipped away and padded next to Cinder, “Are you the newbie? You don't want her to call the other`s lets just walk away.” he looked to the other, “I'm sorry, Sand. I don't know what I was saying, I guess the hunger got to me.” he shrugged.

Cinder didn't give a whisker that he was apologizing to Sand, she will take back those words! It doesn't seem like Sand was giving in either.

“Now, now you two. I said I was sorry Sand let it go.” He stood in between the two she-cat`s nudging Cinder away from Sand.

Sand glared at the two and they walked away, Cinder scowled back ready to leap at the cat the heartbeat she even dared to move.

After they got a measureable distance away from each other Sand padded away from the scene, then Cinder noticed the tom. He was bigger than her by quite some size, but compared to Ice or Ginger he was small. 

He glanced backwards to where Sand was than signed, “Good she's gone. Why did you interfered?” he puffed.


	34. P33

Cinder was taken aback still dazed, “What? She was throwing you around like a piece of prey! Nobody else was going to help you by the looks of it! And well….. Somebody had to.” 

“I didn't want anybody`s help! I wanted to see how angry I could make her.” 

“Why would you do that?” 

He looked to his paws, embarrassed, “I like to see how furious I could make the Teachers before they act.” He glanced to her, “I know it`s weird, Heather says it`s weird and stupid for acting like that when they could kill us in a heartbeat.” He paused. “But I am curious about that stuff, you know what drives a cat to do what they do. That type of stuff.”

“Wait, Heather? Are you Oak?”

He beamed up at Cinder, “Yep, I'm Heather`s sibling. How do you know Heather? She isn't the type to talk to strangers.”

Oak doesn't really look like Heather, but she was right he was pure white so his name doesn't really make sense. She felt comfortable around him, like she can talk with him for a long time. “Well earlier this morning Moon finally said I could go outside and stretch my legs. Ginger came along and we met Heather first. She is really fun to be around.”

“Yeah she can be. But she never will be as fun as me!” Cinder chuckled.

Oak`s eyes got huge with realization, “Wait so you are the one Moon was mumbling about having something called a `dark forest` in you?” He started backing away slowly as if she has some disease.

“Wait, I don't know what that means! Did she really say that?” Is there something wrong with her? She started panicking. Was that why she can't remember her kithood? Maybe she does have some disease inside of her.

The tom padded forward despite his terror, upon seeing her fur rise up in alarm he couldn't just leave her alone he put his tail around her shoulder, “Hey it's okay. I'm pretty sure it's nothing I mean Moon is crazier than a fox in a fit am I right?”

“I guess so. But Oak,” she stared right at Oak, “I don't remember my kithood. I don't feel like I belong in this place, like I wasn't here before. Maybe I used to kill cats for a living, or I was with somebody who did-”

“Stop, you don't seem like that type of cat to me. I mean you still are a kit so why would you go around killing cats for?”

Cinder slowly calmed down after thinking about his words but one thing kept nagging at her, “Oak, I feel like somebody important was torn from me and I don't even know who.”

“Well maybe the memories will come back to you over time?” He looked on, hopeful.

“Yeah….Maybe.” She muttered, not convinced in the slightest. “But when Sand said about me being a runt something inside me clicked, if felt like my mind instantly gets defensive, I feel like I want to rip whoever said that to shreds. So maybe I was a killer or something?”

“Or maybe that is a touchy subject for you. Like if somebody threatens Heather something inside of me will click and I will go on the defensive.” he mummered. 

“I guess you're right.”

He signed, “Can we please stop talking about depressing stuff when we just met? What's your name? I don't think you ever told me through this entire conversation.”

Cinder realized he was right, feeling guilty about rambling on with her nonsense when she just met somebody. Where are her manners!

Feeling suddenly shy she muttered, “Cinder.”

Oak stepped from beside of her with his tail still on her shoulders to standing in front of her, he smiled, “Nice to meet you, Cinder. I'm Oak!”

Cinder laughed shyly at him. “Nice to meet you Oak, how are you doing this nice evening.”

“Rather splendid, if I do say so myself!” He hopped a bit to be on point.

Cinder couldn't help but laugh at their ridiculousness. She was so…. comfortable around him, like she can sit and talk to him forever and she won't mind it.

They went over to the prey pile, he said he still hasn't eaten yet, and invited her to join, she agreed and couldn't help but be thrilled she was spending more time with him.

He picked up something and sat down to eat. They talked together, some about stupid stuff some about life changing and motivating, for what felt like a lifetime till a cat came over. 

“Would you two love-birds please get some sleep. I swear I can hear you two talking all the way to the dens!”

Cinder glanced up to see Heather yawning and her fur all mangled in clumps. 

“Heather! Look I meet Cinder! She said you two meet and became friends. You actually got a friend before me.” He kinda pounted at the last part.

“Yeah, yeah I can see that Oak. And have been hearing it for what felt like moons. From the looks of the Teachers if I didn't come over and broke you two apart they would piece by piece.”

Cinder glanced over Heather's shoulder to see Sand and a few other older cats glaring at them from the corner of their eyes. There didn't seem to be any younger kits out, maybe they were asleep to?

“Oh yeah I guess I better get some rest. Bye Cinder it was nice meeting you. Well not in that situation but you know what I mean.”

Oak padded after Heather, who was mumbling about something. “If we can do you want to go outside tomorrow. I mean if you want to.” He couldn't look Cinder directly in the eye.

“Yeah sure! If I can with Moon and all the Teachers on our necks.”

Oak winked, “Don't worry about them, I know plenty of ways to sneak out of this trash heap.”

Cinder smiled, “Okay then. Bye Oak!”

“Bye!” He smiled back as he followed Heather into the den, she didn't tear her gaze away until his tail disappeared through the entrance.


End file.
